Arrogance and Assumptions
by GrimBarillian
Summary: *ON HIATUS* Modern telling of Pride and Prejudice with a few tweaks and adjustments. In this adaptation the title characters meet in high school. Some characters have been left out, some have been combined with others. But the main points of the story remain at the very least in similar ways. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This Chapter has been resubmitted only changing the grade of Kitty and Lydia to Sophomores rather than Freshman for those of you who read it prior to the change. **

The sound of the front door opening and closing had Elizabeth Bennet on her feet in moments; she placed her bookmarker and walked out to the living room to greet her father. He smiled at her softly as she took his coat. This was their ritual each day when he got home just a quiet moment of hello between father and daughter before-

"Mr. Bennet! Thank goodness you're home! You won't believe what I heard today!"

Every night Mrs. Bennet had a new bit of gossip she had to share with the family as soon as her husband arrived home from work. It was always something silly that he didn't care about, but had to listen to.

"It is just amazing! I could barely hold my excitement! Our small town has been blessed by such an exciting event Mr. Bennet! You will never guess."

Elizabeth had never understood why her mother insisted on calling her father Mr. Bennet, especially since it actually seemed to annoy him, though it seemed to annoy her mother just as much that he called her by her first name rather than Mrs. Bennet.

"You are likely correct, Mary, so why not just tell me before you excite yourself into a heart attack."

Mr. Bennet took his usual spot in the chair closest to the fireplace and picked up the newspaper Elizabeth had left for him. He glanced at her over the top of his glances with a small smile that said thank you.

"Well, I don't like to spread rumors but since you asked I will share what I heard." She smiled, and then she seemed to notice that it was only the three of them in the room. "Girls! Girls! Your father is home come welcome him!"

Almost immediately twins Lydia and Catherine, or Kitty as most called her, entered. They had clearly been listening at the door waiting to hear the latest gossip. They were not identical twins; in fact they looked less like each other than they did their other sisters.

Kitty shared a lot of the same features as Elizabeth herself, they both had dark hair and were shorter than their sisters, both had small but pouty lips and both had brown eyes, though it seemed there was a difference in their eye color as Elizabeth was often complimented on them where as Kitty had always been told hers were plain.

Lydia on the other hand shared many similarities to their eldest sister Jane, they both were tall, had blonde hair (Lydia had a dark blonde and Jane a strawberry blonde), hazel eyes and both were considered quite beautiful. In fact all of the girls were considered quite attractive in town, though Kitty was often overshadowed by her twin. Elizabeth preferred to think that the attention she got was just a way to get to Jane who was the real beauty.

All of the girls had been forced into pageants as toddlers, Elizabeth stopped as soon as she was able to rebel against it at the age of three by refusing to perform on stage instead simply standing and tearing at the dress she wore until her mother finally took her off stage. Jane had been in the pageants until she was ten years old; she didn't quite care for them but was trying to make her mother happy. Though she did do well, she had come out the winner in several and almost always was awarded Miss Congeniality. Lydia and Kitty actually enjoyed their pageants, Lydia especially. She was often top 3 and won a few of her own, Kitty usually made the top ten but never the top five. When they were six Mrs. Bennet stopped entering Kitty so she could focus on Lydia and Jane, eventually she realized that Lydia was far more interested and stopped entering Jane. Lydia continued until she was thirteen, and likely would have continued if they had the money to take her to the larger competitions out of state. It was a sore subject in the Bennet household.

Any guest in the Bennet house knew almost immediately about the pageant history, all they had to do was look around the living room where pictures of all of Lydia's pageants were displayed like a shrine. There were a couple of Jane's as well but only her wins. The pictures where Lydia was not crowned the winner each had a well prepared and often shared story to go with it about unfairness and jealousy on the part of the judges.

"Hi Daddy, how was your day?" came the sweet voice of Jane as she entered the living room. She wore a genuine smile on her face. Jane was always genuine, she was a kind hearted girl who was always honest and tried to see the best in every situation.

Mr. Bennet looked up at his eldest daughter with a smile, she was a sweet girl a little too trusting in his opinion but as kind as they come. He loved her dearly.

"Hello Jane dear, my day was good thank you for asking. I hope yours was pleasant as well."

Elizabeth smiled, she knew her father well, he did care that Jane had a good day, but his true reason for asking was simply to lengthen the conversation and annoy her mother.

"It was, actually Lizzie and I went for a walk earlier and found a spot perfect for a picnic, I was thinking that perhaps we could all go on a picnic this weekend before school starts. I would be happy to make my special cappuccino fudge cheese cake and-"

"Oh my gosh Jane! No one wants to go on a stupid picnic we just want to hear what mom found out." Replied Lydia in a dramatic tone.

Elizabeth glared at Lydia as she saw the hurt look cross Jane's face; she glanced up at her and smiled walking to stand beside her favored sister. Elizabeth put an arm around Jane.

"We will go on a picnic this weekend Jane." She whispered.

Jane gave her a happy smile.

"Yes Jane I don't think a picnic will work out this weekend, however, you can still make that special dessert and bring it to our new neighbors." Said Mrs. Bennet

The smile that stretched from ear to ear told Elizabeth that whoever these new neighbors were, they were high class and wealthy, the Bennets were not by any means wealthy, but Mrs. Bennet had expensive taste and loved to meet those who had money. She had made it very clear to each of her daughters that a man's wealth was directly related to his worth and they should look to that when picking boyfriends. Lydia seemed to agree with this idea, Jane and Elizabeth had other thoughts.

"Just tell us already mom! Who are the new neighbors?!" shouted Lydia.

"Well, it seems that Netherfield has finally been purchased, by a Mr. Charles Bingley."

"Ugh why should we care about some old guy moving in mom."

"Charles Bingley? As in the co-creator of P&P?" asked Elizabeth

"The very one!"

"Huh, wonder why he chose to move here."

"Wait a minute, doesn't he have a family? Like married with kids, teenage kids, and one of them is a boy?!" shouted Lydia excitedly.

"Indeed he does Lydia, indeed he does. His son is also named Charles Bingley, he is seventeen years old and will be a senior at your school this year."

"Oh my gosh! I bet he is super cute! And rich! Kitty did you hear that? A rich cute boy will at our school! The heir to P&P this is so awesome!"

"Please Lydia, I doubt you'll even meet him. Besides just because his father created P&P doesn't make him the heir, he could go in an entirely different direction with his career you can't just assume-"

"Whatever Lizzie, like I care if he chooses to do something else, either way he is rich and will continue to be rich because everyone knows and uses P&P. Duh. Oh and P.S. of course I'll meet him, and he won't be able to resist me."

"Lizzie, my dear could you please tell me what a P&P is?"

"No problem dad, P&P stands for People and Places, it started as a magazine that had articles about unique places across the world both known and unknown that people had been and wanted to share with the others, and about people who were unique and interesting, they did a few celebrities but the focus was on people who affected the world, like leaders, relief workers, or the occasional average Joe who did something amazing. Anyway the magazine became very popular and eventually it evolved to build its own social network. You've heard of facespace, pinner, instaflick, and bloglive right? Well basically it combines the best features of all those in one place, and added its own feature of being able to map places you want to see or go or have been and being able to connect to people in those locations through a pen pal service. The internet took to it almost instantly, huge success. It's actually really great, I have a pen pal in England and one in Turkey right now, and they even have a translation service if you haven't learned the language yet."

Mr. Bennet looked at her, she knew how he felt about technology, and he wasn't a fan. As a book store owner technology wasn't exactly his friend. His business had been going downhill for several years especially with the new ereaders being sold. Nobody seemed to want real books anymore. He turned his eyes back to his newspaper.

"Anyway dear I thought that it would be neighborly of us to go and visit the Bingley's and introduce our girls to their new classmates."

"Neighborly, Mary we don't live anywhere near Netherfield, it's across town, besides if they share classes they will meet there. Though I find that unlikely, Lydia and Kitty are sophmores, and Lizzie is a junior, I suppose Jane may share a class or two but I see no reason to introduce them."

"Mr. Bennet!"

"Dad! You can't be serious! We have to meet them, if I don't show him how great I am before the other girls at school get a chance, he might get confused and date one of them instead of me!" shouted Lydia dramatically.

"Please dad!" echoed Kitty.

"Even more reason not to introduce you to him. You two need to be focused on your classes and keeping your grades up not on impressing boys. I swear you two are more childish now then when you were actually children."

"Mr. Bennet how can you be so cruel! This is a unique and very important opportunity for our girls, all of them. Honestly any of them are pretty enough to catch the young Bingley's attention and how wonderful would it be if they hit it off and maybe one day even got married! Honestly Mr. Bennet can't you see how important it is to them? You are breaking their hearts!"

Lydia gave her father the best hurt look she could muster, Kitty attempted to follow suit however wasn't quite as practiced as Lydia in the arts of manipulation.

"I don't hear our other daughters complaining. Jane, Lizzie, tell me is this so desperately important for you two as well? Will your life be over if you don't attempt to meet this boy?"

Elizabeth giggled.

"Please, I have no interest in meeting him; honestly I'd rather meet his dad. At least he could provide some insight on how to get ahead in the business world; I doubt his son has any clue on how to do much of anything on his own."

"Oh Lizzie that's not nice, you don't know him. I bet he is a very nice, smart man. Maybe his father has already started grooming him for the family business. You can't make assumptions about people you don't know Lizzie."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at Jane; she was such a sweet girl.

"I'm sorry Jane you're right, I don't know him he is probably a great guy, however, I have no need to go out of my way to meet him."

"Oh Lizzie why can't you think of the future, even if not for yourself what about your sisters? This could be destiny; he could meet Lydia or Jane and just know he is meant to be with them. Do you really want to be so selfish to deny them their future?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Mother, if it is destiny then they will meet eventually even if not before school starts."

"Elizabeth Bennet I have had enough of your smart mouth! If you don't-"

"Oh Mary let the girl be. She's being honest, and I agree with her. I have made my decision anyway; there is no reason to go meet this family. Especially for the reasons you are suggesting. Lydia and Kitty are too immature to be meeting boys, and they need to focus on their school work anyway. Lizzie has made her opinion clear, Jane is the only one with honest intentions, and she would welcome this family here just to be a nice person. But, if they are going to meet let them meet at school, without your interference."

"But Mr. Bennet!"

"Drop it Mary. Now go, let me have some peace and read my paper. The decision has been made."

Mrs. Bennet let out an audible sigh and left the room followed closely by a whining Lydia and a silent Kitty. Jane looked back and forth between her parents for a moment, clearly trying to decide if she should comfort her mother or not. She seemed to decide it best to respect her father's wishes, she walked over to him and kissed his cheek and offered her usual welcome home comments and a promise to bring him a cup of tea. Then she walked out presumably to the kitchen to get said tea.

Elizabeth glanced at her father for a moment then turned to return to the book she left on her bed.

"You enjoyed that a little too much my dear."

Elizabeth turned to face her father; he was looking just over his paper at her.

"I was honest."

"You were a smartass. I know you don't agree with, well, anything your mother says but that doesn't mean you can smart off to her all the time. I am not saying you need to agree with her, just be nicer, for me Lizzie."

She looked carefully at her father; he had a look of true concern in his eyes. He was stressed. She didn't know what about but she knew he needed this from her. She let out a sigh and nodded to him.

"For you, I will take a lesson from Jane and be extra nice."


	2. Chapter 2

"Even that twit Maria is going to meet him! Mother you have to do something!"

"Lydia dear I have tried, but your father won't budge."

"Then make him budge! Don't you see you're ruining my life!" cried Lydia.

"Maybe we can go meet him on our own? Does dad really have to come along?" asked Kitty.

"Shut up Kitty! No one asked you." Hissed Lydia angrily, then after a moment. "Mother why does dad have to come with us? You could easily just take us and welcome them to the neighborhood. Dad doesn't like new people anyway."

"Lydia! You can't seriously be asking Mom to go behind Dad's back and do what he has already said no to!" said Jane, her tone said she was in fact truly shocked by the idea.

Mrs. Bennet did not respond, the girls continued to bicker amongst themselves, Lydia again crying out that this was the end of her life, Kitty offering similar but less dramatic weeps and sighs. Jane offered comfort and requested understanding at their father's wishes. It was not long before they heard the sound of the front door.

Elizabeth had been waiting at the door for him. Her head ached and she was almost sore from holding her tongue. She had made a promise to be nicer and though it pained her she would keep it. His arrival home was her salvation from a day filled with weeps and moans by her sisters and mother, he would allow them a few minutes and then he would put an end to it, at least for the night.

He walked in and their ritual began, she took his coat and they offered each other a smile. Their moment was even shorter than usual as Mrs. Bennet burst into the living room.

"Mr. Bennet! Thank goodness you are home! Your poor poor daughters! They are simply inconsolable!"

Mr. Bennet glanced at Elizabeth she smiled and motioned a lock and key to her mouth that made him smile. He turned back to his wife.

"What are you on about now Mary." He said as he walked to his chair and took up his paper.

As if on cue Lydia walked into the living room her face drawn into a sullen look and sat on the couch with a heavy sigh. Kitty followed soon after, her look not as convincing but still there.

"The poor girls have been in such a state all day! I can barely get them to speak."

Elizabeth held her tongue but glanced up at the ceiling, asking the unseen why it tormented her so.

Jane walked in, a cup of tea in hand; she brought it to her father and offered it to him as well as a kiss and an almost inaudible few words of greeting between the two. He smiled as she walked to sit by Elizabeth in the love seat.

"And why pray tell have my poor poor daughters been in such a state?" he asked his eyes fully on his paper.

"Oh Mr. Bennet we live in such a small town, they hardly ever get a chance to meet new people, especially people so interesting and well traveled as the Bingley's. All their friends have already met the family; our poor girls are alone the only ones who haven't had the pleasure."

"Really? All their friends have already met them? I find that odd."

"Why would that be odd Mr. Bennet? As I said it is the kind and neighborly thing to do to introduce you to the new neighbors."

"Aren't you always saying that we should be kinder and less selfish? I think it would be selfish if we didn't welcome them to the neighborhood, after all it is a new place for them, we want them to like it. Maybe we could show them around." Said Lydia in the sweetest voice she could create.

"I will not role my eyes, I will not role my eyes." Thought Elizabeth to herself.

"I find it odd Mary because Mr. Bingley has met no one yet. In fact it is my understanding that he has barely seen anyone."

"How would you know what he has or hasn't seen Mr. Bennet you refuse to see him!"

"Lizzie, did you know when I first opened the book store I set up a service that would deliver invitations to every home in town to come visit the shop?"

Elizabeth looked at her father with confusion for a moment.

"No, I didn't know that."

"Yes, it was so long ago I completely forgot about it myself, I also forgot that part of that service is that every new person that comes to town also receives that invitation."

Elizabeth smiled with understanding, each of the other siblings looked at their father beginning to gain a hint of understanding.

"Oh Mr. Bennet how can talk about your silly book store, can't you see the pain your daughters are in? I am trying to explain to you how miserable they are at missing the chance all their other friends have had."

"And I am telling you Mary, their friends have had no such opportunity. Lizzie, would you have guessed Mr. Bingley, though he runs a company almost entirely online, is a great lover of books? Yes it seems he prefers to feel it in his hands and smell the pages of a new book as he reads."

"How could you possibly know that?" asked Mrs. Bennet, she was a little slow.

"Mom! Obviously Dad met Mr. Bingley at his store! Duh!" shouted Lydia in a voice of irritation.

"Yes Lydia you are right. Mr. Bingley received my invitation and came to see my little shop; he seemed quite pleased with the selection. He even found a few as gifts for his sons."

"Sons? More than one?" asked Lydia quickly.

"Well, I believe he said he has a son and a daughter, but that a close family friend the same age as his children would be living with them for the year as well. He said it was as close to another son as he could get."

Lydia and Kitty bounced excitedly in their seats. Elizabeth had taken up her book again, and Jane listened politely.

"You met Mr. Bingley? But what about the girls? When will they get a chance to meet the Bingley's? Did you secure an invitation to dinner? Oh Mr. Bennet please tell me you thought of the girls."

"Oh calm down Mary. As I tried to tell you before, Mr. Bingley hasn't met anyone yet; no one has come to visit because he is not home. The Bingley's will not be moved in for a few weeks yet. He came early to make sure the house was being prepared; he hasn't even spent a night there. I am given to understand that he will be moved in by mid September and the rest of the family will arrive in October. So Lydia, as I have told you many times before, don't listen to idle gossip, none of your friends could possibly have met the family."

Lydia and Kitty had completely ignored the last few sentences and were busy giggling away at the thought of two new boys coming to town.

Mrs. Bennet began to go on about how silly all the others had been to make up stories about having met the Bingley's and how humbling it was that Mr. Bingley had sought their family out. She would make sure all her friends knew that such falsehoods were being spread around town, and that they had heard personally from their dear friend Mr. Bingley.

Jane moved into the kitchen to begin preparing dinner, Mr. Bennet had turned back to his paper.

Elizabeth looked around and listened to the tidbits here and there and sighed softly to herself, her father's arrival had not been the salvation she hoped for, it had only added fuel to the fire. She took her book and snuck away to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

School started and Elizabeth was thankful, she thoroughly enjoyed her school work and her time spent away from her family, though she was glad to have at least two of her classes with Jane. The first few weeks went by as usual classes start easy allowing for the students to get back into the flow of school work, social events began at the end of September.

But it wasn't until mid October that the true activities started, every year the high school had a weekend long Harvest Festival. It was basically an autumn carnival. For the school it was one of their best fundraisers, along with the tickets sales it was an opportunity for clubs and advanced classes to set up booths and sell goods, a portion would go to the school in general and the rest would go to the actual club's budget.

For the students the Harvest Festival was not only a fun event they looked forward to, but it also marked the beginning of parties and events for the year.

This year the students were particularly abuzz with delight, it was tonight that the Bingley's would make their first appearance.

Lydia and Kitty had spent two hours sorting through their clothes trying to find the perfect outfit, they found none; after another hour of arguing between the twins, their mother and their father it was made clear, by Mr. Bennet only, that buying completely new clothes was entirely out of the question. With pouts the girls wore what they deemed, 'acceptable'.

Jane had looked lovely; she wore her hair loose hanging at its longest to her mid back. She had a fabric head band keeping most of her hair from falling in her eyes but allowing the natural curl of her swooping bangs to frame her face. She had chosen a simple outfit of a long sleeved sweater dress it alternated in autumn colors of burgundy and brown, black leggings and a pair knee high brown boots. Her mother had suggested she find something a bit more glamorous, Jane thanked her for the suggestion but explained that she was dressing both for comfort and warmth as most of her evening would be spent behind the counter of the sweets booth she had set up for her advanced desserts class.

Elizabeth wore dark blue jeans, her favorite tennis shoes, and a black t-shirt with a band logo she didn't know. The shirt had been a gift from her best friend Charlotte from a concert she had been too. Elizabeth pulled her hair back into a ponytail, in early August she had been convinced to changed her hair up, she had gotten the ends highlighted in red, including her bangs. Her own natural color was a dark brown, now as she looked in the mirror she liked the look. Her bangs came across her forehead from left to right and the longest pieces could be tucked behind her ear, the red ends weren't as noticeable in her bangs as the rest of her hair but that was how she wanted it. Her hair had a natural body wave, all she had done was pull it into a pony tail but it looked as if she had spent hours curling her hair. She smiled to herself.

"Oh Lizzie can't you even pretend to try?"

"What?" asked Elizabeth

"You may not like how important a role looks play in society but the fact is they do, it wouldn't kill you to try." Said her mother.

"I do try, I try to be as comfortable as I can without wearing pajamas everywhere." Replied Elizabeth with a smile.

Her mother let out an audible sigh and walked away. Elizabeth smiled to herself.

"I think you look very nice Lizzie."

"Thank you Jane. You of course look lovely."

"Thank you Lizzie that's sweet of you."

"God do you guys ever stop. You look nice, no you like nice, and no you look nice. Barf. Neither of you look that good. At least Lizzie has an excuse, since you're going to be a trash picker all night. Gross." Called out Lydia walking into the living room.

She wore a glittery silver tank top, very short black shorts, and a pair of wedge heels, the actual wedge was black, and the ties around her toes and ankles were very silver. The material wound around her ankle and tied behind. Her hair was shoulder length; tonight she had let it hang loose.

"Isn't that outfit, a bit, cold?" asked Elizabeth carefully.

"Duh, I look hot and it gives the guys a reason to offer me their coats," she scoffed, "and people call you the smart one. Kitty! Hurry up!"

Kitty walked in wearing a knee length light blue baby doll dress with a black belt and short black sweater. She had on black tights and black ankle boots. Her hair was braided but she had put on a black headband with a light blue flower matching the color of her dress.

"Kitty, you look so pretty tonight." Said Elizabeth genuinely.

Kitty smiled.

"You really do, I love your belt." Added Jane.

Lydia turned and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever liars, you look like a little kid Kitty. It's too late now let's go."

Kitty's smile fell and she followed after her sister.

"I will not hit my sister, I will not hit my sister." Whispered Elizabeth.

"Lizzie!" cried Jane reproachfully.

"Oops was that out loud?" asked Elizabeth with mock innocence.

Jane tried to hide the small smile that came to her as she followed behind Elizabeth to join her mother and sisters in the car.


	4. Chapter 4

The Harvest Festival was, as always, a huge success. It was clear a majority of the town had turned out for the festivities. The Bennet girls were spread out all over the grounds.

Lydia had immediately left her family when she saw some friends she now was moving through the various games and rides with a large group, she could be heard giggling loudly at every joke a boy made. Kitty was with her or behind her rather. She followed along steadily throwing in an occasional comment in conversation and trying to giggle whenever she heard Lydia do so.

Jane had taken the early shift at the dessert booth, and had volunteered to take the second shift as well when one of her friends had commented about wanting to spend some time enjoying the carnival. Elizabeth had stopped by before her own volunteering began and made Jane promise not to take on the third shift. From her post at the dessert stand Jane was all smiles and kind words, it was hard not to buy from her, of course it helped that she was an excellent cook as well.

For her part Elizabeth had stayed busy, early in the day she had a chance to check out some of the craft stands and visited a few of the club sponsored stands. She had fought with Jane to let her buy some of her tiramisu cupcakes finally convincing her that it she would be stealing from the rest of the students if she didn't pay for them. Jane had been forced to relent.

Now Elizabeth was moving around the festival in her volunteer work, she was a member of several different clubs and several of her classes had booths set up, but in the end she had gone with the job hardly anyone had signed up for. The Key Club didn't need a budget increase, it was a club dedicated to improving and volunteering in the community, the small budget they had suit their needs just fine. But in the spirit of their purpose they always volunteered for clean up duty at the Harvest Festival. This is where Elizabeth decided she was needed most.

She walked the festival wearing a green vest denoting her as part of the volunteer clean up team and carrying a garbage bag and grabber. She was on litter detail at the moment. Most people detested this job, while it wasn't something she enjoyed, she didn't hate it either. It gave her a chance to look around and see people when they didn't think anyone was looking. It was a unique perspective she quite enjoyed.

Currently she watched her mother walking sitting in the food court with a gathering of other mothers, basically it was a gathering of gossips. They all sat around laughing and joking and then they would all sort of gather in close to hear a particularly juicy tidbit and feign shock and hushed sentiments. As Elizabeth watched them there was a stirring, it seemed one by one they were all turning to look in one direction until they all stared. The look they all seemed to share reminded Elizabeth of a movie she had seen once showing the lions hiding in the grass watching the herds. She turned to follow their gaze and was hardly surprised to see what held their attention so fully. It seemed the Bingley's had made their entrance.

Mr. Bingley was a tall man of about six feet; he wore tan slacks and a loose burgundy sweater. He had short wavy light brown hair and wore clear framed glasses. His shape was not what you would expect of someone who worked mostly with computers. His frame was not small, his shoulders were broad and there was a thickness to his arms that showed there was fine muscle underneath the burgundy sweater.

Mrs. Bingley was also tall, likely five foot nine or ten. She had honey blonde straight hair, she had it loose and it hung just below her shoulders. Her outfit would be plain by Mrs. Bennet's expectations, a pair of dark blue jeans, black boots pulled over the legs and a long dark green sweater poncho belted at the waist over a black turtleneck. She had a beautiful smile, her look was kind.

The Bingley's walked in holding hands and laughing; Mrs. Bingley pointed towards the crafts stands and turned to Mr. Bingley. He nodded to her then looked behind them and said something before they walked away together.

As they left the people who had walked in behind them became visible to all. Charles and Caroline Bingley, Elizabeth would never admit it but she had been curious after all her mother's rants and had finely looked up the Bingley children.

Charles Bingley was eighteen years old and Caroline was freshly seventeen, his birthday fell at a time that made him enter school behind what would be considered his normal age group.

Elizabeth hadn't learned much about Charles, from what she could gather he was a fairly private person, his sister however seemed to enjoy the spotlight very much. She even had her own fan page on P&P. The siblings had been raised mostly in England where their father's company was based; their education was mostly private schools. Elizabeth couldn't imagine why they would waste their last year at a public school in a small town in the US when they could finish their education at an English private school.

Caroline was first to catch her eye. She was a little taller than Elizabeth herself around five foot seven (Elizabeth was only five foot five), she was thin but muscular, Elizabeth seemed to remember reading something about Caroline having been both a riding champion and an accomplished tennis player. Caroline had blonde hair, where her mother had a natural honey coloring Caroline had a golden yellow hue to her blonde. It was curled and pulled up in a style that looked like it must have taken hours to accomplish.

Elizabeth giggled to herself as flashes of Disney princesses flowed through her mind.

Caroline wore a cap sleeved shear red turtleneck with a red and black rhinestone pattern down the center and a black spaghetti strap underneath. Her skirt had a thick belt then flared out to reach just past mid thigh. It was black and had some kind of fringe Elizabeth couldn't identify all over it, maybe feathers? She wore black nylons and finished the outfit with a pair of ankle wrap high heels alternating in red and black.

Clearly Caroline wanted to make an impression. The look on her face said that the town had already made an impression on her, she looked bored.

Charles Bingley stood at five foot ten, he had inherited his mother's honey blonde hair, and he kept it what some might call styled shaggy. It was shaggy, but not disorderly, one of those 'just got out of bed' looks. He had a square jaw and a good smile, a handsome man to be sure.

He like his father had broad shoulders and a muscular build. Though Charles did not have a sweater to hide the evidence, no it was quite clear that he was fond of keeping himself fit. Elizabeth could not help but admire him for a moment. He wore a fitted olive green t-shirt, a pair of cargo pants, and a pair of sneakers.

Satisfied with her glimpse into the infamous Bingley's Elizabeth turned to continue with her work, she picked up a few pieces of garbage when she heard Charles call out to someone. Curiosity got the better of her.

"Will! Come on you can't spend all night on the phone, let's enjoy ourselves." Called out Charles as he turned behind him.

Elizabeth glanced at Caroline and saw a devilish grin pass onto her face.

"Come on William you can't leave me alone to socialize with these people, I don't know anyone, you're my only friend in the world. Please don't be cruel, come along and keep me company."

Caroline's words seemed childish and almost whiney, it should have made her voice and tone annoying, yet the way she had said it she had sounded sweet and almost innocent. Her voice held warm and luscious tones. She reached a hand out to whoever was behind them. Elizabeth grew even more curious.

"If you are looking for a companion to help you mingle, you are looking in the wrong direction; your brother is far more suited to the task." Replied the unseen William.

His voice was strong; it was both rich and deep and held a confidence in it. Elizabeth wasn't sure if you could be attracted to a voice, but somehow she was.

He stepped forward putting a cell phone in his pocket and took Caroline's arm in his; he stood at five foot ten, Elizabeth hazard to guess he was seventeen years old. His hair was a dark brown; there were natural highlights, small strands of gold and red. It was cut short and neatly kept and styled.

He didn't have the same frame the Charles did, Charles could have passed for a football player, this man had a smaller frame but equally as impressive, his clothing did not show off exactly how defined his muscles were, but Elizabeth guessed he would be quite fit. His face held features more fine than his friend, Charles had a square jaw but most of his features had soft curves. This William had sharper more set angles. He was symmetrical.

Her mind could find no better way to describe him, he was symmetrical. It seemed like a clinical way to say it but she was at a loss. He was a handsome man. His features were striking to Elizabeth, she hadn't seen anyone quite like him before.

Even his outfit was different then most of the guys she had seen. He wore a button up fitted white shirt, a black vest over that shirt and a light grey cardigan over that. Fishing off the outfit were dark blue dress jeans, and a pair of brown leather shoes. Elizabeth looked him over and wondered to herself if she found his appearance more charming or arrogant.

She was pulled out of her musings as she felt someone's eye on her; she glanced up in time to lock eyes with Caroline Bingley. A chill went through Elizabeth as an odd look passed over Caroline before she pulled her two escorts (Charles had taken her other arm) the opposite direction of Elizabeth and walked out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Everywhere Elizabeth walked she heard more whispers of the Bingley's and their friend. She finally heard someone mention his name was William Darcy and long time family friend of the Bingley's who would be living with them for the year.

She had seen them a few more times; they had wandered around mostly occasionally playing some games and riding a couple of the rides. Charles seemed the friendliest by far. He made efforts to introduce them and talk to the people they met. Caroline spoke to a few and even made an effort introduce herself or have a full conversation, William simply separated himself and checked his phone when the Bingley's were drawn into conversation for too long.

Elizabeth was nearing the end of her four hours of clean up duty and was excited to be done. She had promised Jane they would ride the Ferris wheel and get a chance to play a few games. She just needed to get past the last half hour.

She decided she would check to make sure Jane hadn't made any more promises to stay longer, but as she came near the dessert stand she found that Jane was not alone, she was in what looked like an extended conversation with Charles Bingley. Her laugh carried over the sound of the music from one of the rides. Elizabeth smiled to herself and turned to avoid interrupting, too late.

"Lizzie!" she heard Jane's sweet voice call out.

"So close." Elizabeth whispered to herself as she turned and smiled at her sister who motioned her over.

Charles straightened himself up off the counter he had been leaning on while talking with Jane and turned to face Elizabeth as she approached.

"Lizzie I want you to meet Charles Bingley. Charles this is my sister Lizzie." Jane smiled.

"Another Bennet sister, a pleasure to meet you Lizzie." He reached out his hand to her. She shook her head.

"Sorry I've been on clean up for the past few hours, I wouldn't offer my worst enemy my hand right now, I'm Elizabeth. Nice to meet you too Charles."

"I'm sorry didn't mean to use a nickname without permission."

"Oh you didn't, I guess I'm really the only one who thinks of me as Elizabeth, everyone calls me Lizzie. So never mind, Lizzie Bennet at your service." She smiled. "Wait, you said another Bennet sister, I take it you met Lydia and Kitty?"

Charles smiled and let out a small chuckle. Jane blushed lightly.

"Yea, Lydia is very, uh, spirited. She found me not long after I arrived actually. Kitty seemed nice. Kind of quiet."

"Not really, but Lydia makes everyone seem quiet in comparison." Replied Lizzie.

"Lizzie!" cried Jane.

Charles laughed.

Lizzie smiled at Jane before speaking again.

"Well I have an hour left of this ever so humbling task, so I'm going to go, it was nice to meet you Charles, and Jane, we still on for games and the Ferris wheel when you are done here?"

Jane blushed lightly as she spoke.

"Well we actually sold out of all our desserts, Charles bought my last mocha brownie," they both smiled, "as soon as Maria comes back to collect the cash box, I am done for the night. I know you still have at least an hour so I told Charles I would introduce him to a few people. And he mentioned that he wanted to try some of the games."

"You of course are more than welcome to join us Lizzie, I would be happy to get to know you both better." Added Charles with a smile that was clearly directed at Jane.

Lizzie smiled at her sister.

"You two have fun, when I am done and cleaned up I'll find you guys."

She left them feeling content as she saw them smiling and joking.


	6. Chapter 6

An hour and some change later Lizzie was walking out of the restrooms feeling she had finally succeeded in scrubbing off all the left over grime. She began her search for Jane and Charles, though not in a terrible rush she smiled to herself.

Along the way she found her friend Charlotte, they made plans to meet up by the Ferris Wheel, and Charlotte left to wipe away her own remnants of grime. Lizzie walked towards the last place she had seen Jane and she was still there aiming a water gun at the mouth of a clown, she smiled as she picked up her pace a little. But where was Charles she wondered. When she was only a few feet away from the game she stopped as she felt her phone vibrate with a text message.

She stopped to pull out the phone and stood to read a message when she heard two familiar voices not far from her.

"Come on Will you can't just stand around lurking in the shadows all night. Even Caroline is mixing and mingling."

"I don't mix and mingle. You know that."

"You could try, there are some really nice people here and you're going to be spending the next year with them, you could at least be civil."

"A year is hardly that much time at all. Why should I get to know people I won't ever see again after a year anyway? And I am being civil, I haven't sad a rude thing to anyone."

"No that would require you to talk to someone. What about the girls, there are a lot of pretty girls here Will, you can't tell me you don't enjoy talking to pretty girls."

Lizzie could hear the smile in Charles' voice and she couldn't help but think it was meant for Jane.

"Charlie you already zeroed in on the prettiest girl this town has to offer."

"She is beautiful." He was quiet for a moment. "But there are other pretty girls."

Again quiet, Lizzie couldn't see them but she guessed he was looking around. She turned slightly so she could see them through the corner of her eye, he was looking around. His eyes seemed to land on her and he smiled as he turned back to his friend.

"Like her, she's very pretty; she's one of Jane's sisters. Jane says she's smart too. You could try to get to know her. Or at least say hello."

She felt more than saw William Darcy's eyes fall on her, she felt a brush beginning to creep over her.

"Her? She's alright, but hardly what I would consider a real temptation. Besides I'm not interested in girls who spend their evenings picking up garbage. Look Charles just let it go, your beauty is probably missing you, go enjoy yourself."

She heard Charles let out an audible sigh before leaving his friend and heading back to Jane. Lizzie thought about the exchange, it made her laugh. She walked over to join her sister.

Charlotte had joined the group a few minutes later, as had a few others. They all stood around telling jokes and chatting, Lizzie had stepped aside to grab a drink as she returned to the group Charles and William were standing aside, Charles glanced up and caught Lizzie's eye. He smiled.

"Lizzie! I want you to meet my best friend in the world, William Darcy, Will, this is Lizzie Bennet."

"Lizzie?" asked William with a raised brow.

He seemed to dislike her nickname. She smiled.

"Yes, Lizzie. Nice to meet you."

As she turned to join her sister and friends she thought back to her earlier musings, she considered William Darcy again pondering the question she posed herself earlier. Charming or arrogant, she had no doubt; there was nothing charming about William Darcy.


	7. Chapter 7

When the Bennet's arrived home that night Mr. Bennet sat in his chair and read his paper. Lizzie smiled knowing that he had stayed up to see how their night went.

"Oh Mr. Bennet I am so glad you're still up! We had such a wonderful evening!" shouted Mrs. Bennet.

"Oh was the festival good?" he asked in return.

"Yes, yes it was wonderful, absolutely wonderful!"

"Did you girls enjoy yourselves? Go on lots of rides, play all the games?"

Each of the girls gave their sign that they enjoyed their evening.

"Yes Mr. Bennet as I said we had a wonderful night, but you'll never guess what happened."

"Let me see, hmm, let me think, what could it be, what could it be? Aha, you found a new crafting project at one of the stalls?"

"No Mr. Bennet. I will tell you what happened." Began Mrs. Bennet.

"Now, now Mary where is the fun in that? You offered me the chance to guess and now you are taking it away. Let me think."

Mr. Bennet sat quietly strumming his finger at his jaw as if in deep concentration. Mrs. Bennet looked visibly agitated at having to wait to share her gossip. Lizzie stifled a giggle. Her father caught it and couldn't hold his own laughter.

"Ok, ok Mary I wouldn't want to send you into a tizzy just tell me, what made your evening so wonderful."

"Oh Mr. Bennet it was wonderful! You'll never guess-"

"Yes, yes I will never guess just tell me already."

"The Bingley's were at the festival!"

"Oh is that all?"

"Is that all? Mr. Bennet don't be so cruel. It was quite exciting. Mr. and Mrs. Bingley were quite lovely and the little bit I saw them interacting with others they were quite nice. And that Caroline, she is quite beautiful wasn't she girls."

"Yes she is lovely." Said Jane with a smile.

"She's pretty, I wouldn't necessarily say beautiful." Grumbled Lydia.

Neither Kitty nor Lizzie made a remark.

"And the younger Charles Bingley, that is a handsome fellow, he was quite charming. I saw him introduce himself to almost every person who crossed his path. It was quite impressive." Smiled Mrs. Bennet.

"Oh, that's good then, I hope that means your curiosity is well satisfied and we can stop all this Bingley talk then."

"Oh no Mr. Bennet I haven't even told you the most interesting and wonderful part!" exclaimed his wife.

"Goody." He muttered.

"The young Mr. Bingley like I said was quite friendly, but it seemed he at least took some particular interest in our Jane."

"Oh?" asked Mr. Bennet glancing at Jane, who simply blushed in return.

"Yes he had approached her stand and chatted for a moment, then he mingled a bit more, I saw him walking with Charlotte for a little while and thought perhaps he was interested in her. But he then returned to Jane and spent a good deal of time with her. They played several games together, and while he did step away to talk with a few of the other girls who had joined there party his eyes seemed to always go back to our Jane."

"He sounds wishy washy. I don't like it. If he had a genuine interest in our girl he should have stayed by her side, not continued to look around for other options. No this boy is to bold, I will not hear another word."

Mr. Bennet rose and folded his paper preparing to leave the room.

"Oh no Mr. Bennet he is quite a nice young man! He isn't like that brute that came with them, that William Darcy. Such a rude boy that one. Why Mr. Bennet I wish you had been there you could have set him straight, the nerve to make rude comments about our dear Lizzie."

Mr. Bennet turned quickly to his favored daughter; she smiled as she answered his unasked question.

"It wasn't a big deal, hardly an insult really. Technically his comment was true, I had spent the evening picking up garbage and I can't blame him for finding that unappealing. As far as what he thought of me, I really couldn't care less."

"He really was a horrid boy. He hardly spoke to anyone and kept far from the party. He kept looking to his phone like he had some place better to be. Lizzie may not be as pretty as Lydia or Jane but she certainly is pretty enough for his attentions. But I say she is better off without them, that boy is far too full of himself."


	8. Chapter 8

Lizzie had just finished getting ready for bed when there was a soft knock at her door.

"Come in Jane." She said with a smile.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Jane as she closed the door behind her.

"Because only you knock so politely." Laughed Lizzie.

Jane smiled at her sister as she sat down on her bed. Lizzie watched her silently for a moment before she sat beside her.

"So, shall we sit for a few more silent minutes until you are ready to burst and have to start talking or should I just ask if you want to talk about Charles?" asked Lizzie with a small smile.

Jane blushed and tried to hide a smile.

"Is it that obvious?" she whispered.

"Oh Jane I know you, I can tell when you have a crush. That being said, yea, it's that obvious."

The sisters shared a laugh.

"Oh Lizzie, he is so sweet, and he is funny. He really is such a nice guy, Mom was talking about how he was introducing himself to everyone, he was but he has such a wonderful personality he made everyone feel at ease. I really enjoyed spending time with him."

"Plus he isn't bad on the eyes." Smiled Lizzie, Jane blushed.

"I won't deny that, but he really is a great guy Lizzie."

"Believe me Jane I know. I spent some time with him too, and he seems like a genuine sweetheart."

"I was surprised that he asked me to introduce him around and actually waited for me until I could close up the stand."

"Why are you surprised? Jane you're gorgeous, clearly he noticed, and besides that you're a peach. I don't know a guy at school who wouldn't want to spend time with you. But most of them aren't good enough for you."

"Lizzie! I have never said I was better than anyone!" cried Jane in a hurt voice.

"Oh Jane I didn't mean that you think you are too good for anyone, what I meant to say is that you ARE too good for them. You are such a sweet and kind hearted girl you don't see anyone as flawed or as being bad in anyway. But you my dear sweet sister truly are good and deserve someone equally good."

"Oh Lizzie you are too harsh on people, I don't give anyone credit they don't deserve."

"I know, I know Jane. But you honestly don't seem to see anyone as having faults, you are blind to them. Many people will pretend to like everyone so that they can appear to be kind or befriend someone for something they want, but you, you truly believe it without any kind of selfish desire on your part. It's a quality you alone possess. But it doesn't matter, you will never see yourself or others through my eyes, let's talk about something else. What did you think of Caroline? She didn't seem quite as nice as her brother."

"Oh not at first maybe, but I did get a chance to talk to her. She is quite nice too. I think she is a bit more reserved than Charles, he is happy to meet everyone and talk to everyone, I think Caroline prefers to get to know people one on one before being to open. But I am sure she is quite as sweet as he is."

Lizzie listened as Jane continued to mention small interactions or bits of conversation that had been shared at the festival, she was all aglow and thrilled with the new acquaintances she had made. Lizzie was quiet and listened attentively but was not convinced.

Caroline Bingley had spoken to several people and had formed a following of her own. She had said sweet words and smiled to all who approached her, but her smile always seemed a bit fake, her words a bit sour, and her eyes a bit mischievous. It was clear that she was smart, that she thought well of herself, and that she likely had never had to ask twice for anything in her life.

She was a beautiful girl, and she knew it, she was likeable when she wanted to be and pleasant when it was necessary, but all in all Lizzie found her conceited.

After Jane had finished sharing her evening and was sure that Lizzie approved of her crush she happily left the room and went to bed. Lizzie was left alone in her room, as she closed her door and turned off her lights her mind continued to think back on the night.

Charles Bingley was all that Jane said he was, he was a kind and genuine boy who seemed to have a happy disposition. But the faults that Jane could not see Lizzie could, though they were few and small enough that she still felt confident in his being a good match for her kind hearted sister.

Lizzie climbed into bed and considered what an odd friendship Charles and William must have, Charles was kind and considerate and William was cold and disinterested.

Yet as she thought back to moments between them she could see that their friendship was deep and true. William seemed to think highly of Charles, though he himself didn't share in the true optimism that Charles so openly expressed William never tried to impose his own darker opinions. Charles equally seemed to care a great deal about what William thought, often he had seen something at one of the stands that he liked and would turn to get William's opinion. Generally it seemed that Charles would defer to William's opinion but not always.

Lizzie knew that William had found Jane to be beautiful yet he also seemed to find her cheery disposition off putting, Caroline, she had to admit, had seemed to actually like Jane, or at the least she tolerated her nicely.

As Lizzie closed her eyes and before she let sleep take her she decided one thing, the town and likely her entire school was impressed and amazed by this new group to town, but she had only been impressed by one.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Merry Christmas! New Chapters!**

The festival had, as always, been a huge success. Monday morning the students were still a buzz from the usual festivities as well as the debut of the Bingley's and William Darcy.

Jane and Lizzie walked together down the hall toward their first classes, Jane was busy telling Lizzie about a new recipe she would be trying today when Charlotte came running up to them.

"There you girls are, I can't believe you didn't come to my house yesterday. I had to sit there and listen to our mothers talk for hours about the festival. How _amazing_ the Bingley's are and how elegant Mrs. Bingley dresses. Then of course they had to take turns pretending to complement each other with 'Oh I'm sure that young Charles liked your Charlotte, they walked together for a while.' 'Oh no, I'm positive it's your Jane he is interested in, he spent most of the night with her.' Seriously, where were you that I had to endure that torture alone?"

"Sorry Char I promised Jane we would have a last picnic since the cold is settling in and there won't be much opportunity for them anymore. You have my deepest sympathies, but I'm not going to lie to you, given the choice I would sooner chew off my own arm than listen to those two together."

"Oh Lizzie. I am sorry Charlotte we should have invited you along. As for our mothers, they mean well. They just care about us all and wish the best for us." Said Jane with a smile.

"You mean they want the best for their gloating rights."

"Lizzie!"

"Ok, ok, I'm done. What else did they talk about Charlotte."

"They did mention William Darcy's slight towards you." Giggled Charlotte, knowing Lizzie thought of it as silly. "Yea I believe your mom was talking about how rude he was, and how she hopes you don't dwell on someone so not worth thinking about."

"And yet she brings it up every chance she gets." Murmured Lizzie, Charlotte laughed.

"My mom was saying that she never actually saw William talk to anyone, he stood off alone the whole time avoiding everyone. Except once when someone asked him a direct question, he answered but seemed to find it aggravating to have been asked. Quite a jerk by all accounts so far this morning."

Charlotte wrote an advice and gossip column in the school newspaper, she wasn't an amazingly gifted writer and she had no interest in pursuing any kind of career in journalism, but she loved secrets and people had a tendency to trust her easily. Her column was never hurtful, any piece that might seem hurtful was cleverly disguised and some details were adjusted to make them less recognizable. All in all her column was just for fun, but writing it meant she almost always knew the latest bits of gossip before anyone else.

"He isn't a bad person he's just shy."

Both Charlotte and Lizzie stared at Jane for a moment. Charlotte cleared her throat and glanced away as if something caught her attention, Lizzie just smiled.

"You truly are made of 'everything nice' Jane Bennet."

"Oh Lizzie, I'm not being nice, it's true. Caroline told me he is very reserved, but he is quite talkative to his friends. Not only that, but that he is a very caring and good guy."

"I don't buy it. If he was a good guy or even just shy, he wouldn't have been irritated that someone tried to include him in a conversation. No, I don't think he is shy, I think he's full of himself. He is a rich snob who thinks he is better than this town and the people in it." Said Lizzie.

"Or at the very least if he was a good guy he wouldn't have snubbed Lizzie like he did, he would have at least talked to her." Added Charlotte.

"I don't care that he didn't talk to me, honestly, I don't think we would even have anything to say to each other. I see no reason for us to ever speak to each other."

"Really Lizzie? I mean I get that he was rude, and yea probably a snob, but come on can you honestly say he doesn't have at least a small right to it?

He is rich, he comes from a legacy family, his dad isn't just some rich business man but a world famous doctor who has actually devoted his life to helping third world countries.

His mom and sister are touring Europe right now and he is here, in this tiny little town full of tiny little people. Can you honestly blame him for being a little proud?" asked Charlotte.

Lizzie was quiet for a moment. She honestly didn't know anything about William Darcy, she had no interest in learning about him. But the information that Charlotte gave was impressive.

"Well I won't deny him a right to be proud, and yes to even feel cheated at going from his world to ours. But, Charles is also rich and has a father who is a decent guy and so on and so forth and he is a nice guy. So I won't deny him his pride, but he doesn't have to be a jerk. "

Jane shook her head at Lizzie and sighed.

"Lizzie, I understand he hurt your feelings, but you can't pass judgment on him for one thing you over heard, you have to get to know him. Try talking to him again; maybe you will see he is actually a nice guy, maybe you could even be friends. " she smiled.

"Jane, I love you, I love your kind heart. But, first he didn't hurt my feeling and second, William Darcy and I will never be friends."


	10. Chapter 10

It turned out that the Bennet girls and their famous neighbors did in fact have several classes together. Charles and Jane had at least two of their core classes together and often were placed in groups. This was a great opportunity for them to spend time getting to know each other. Caroline, William, and Lizzie had a couple classes together as well; this was not such a fortunate opportunity.

They were also often assigned to be in the same groups, which gave Lizzie an opportunity to get to know Caroline. Truth be told she didn't care for her, she found her rude and full of herself. More than once she had witnessed her treating others as though they were her servants, the sad part was these others were more than happy to do anything she asked.

On the other hand Lizzie had also been able to see her with Jane, and in that instance at least she had nothing to complain about. Caroline was kind to Jane, she never made a rude remark or treated her badly. Lizzie took this as a sign that her brother Charles had expressed a strong interest in Jane and Caroline respected that. This made Lizzie smile. On getting to know William, there was no real opportunity; he spoke only of their projects and barely to her. This didn't bother Lizzie, she had no interest in getting to know him.

As the holidays arrived the Bennet household was of high spirits, Lydia and Kitty were quite enthusiastic about the wrestling team, the entire wrestling team, Mrs. Bennet was still excitedly talking about Jane and Charles Bingley's budding friendship. Mr. Bennet was his usual quiet and reserved self, and Lizzie was simply enjoying Jane's happiness.

At school Jane hadn't shown much of a difference in her behavior, but at home Lizzie could see a noticeable difference in her, she had always been a ball of sunshine, but somehow now she shown even brighter. It was clear her feelings for Charles were quite intense. Lizzie was happy for her sister.

"Ya know it wouldn't hurt if she was a little more expressive about it." Said Charlotte, interrupting Lizzie's thoughts.

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" asked Lizzie.

"Jane. I know she likes him and you know it. Because we know her. But everyone else just sees her same as always, always kind, always happy, always sunshine and rainbows. I mean most people naturally believe that cartoon birds braid her hair each morning."

"You stole that line from Veronica Mars."

"Not the point."

"Ok, what's the point." Lizzie laughed.

"The point is, Jane is too subtle. She is a sweet and wonderful girl; she is sweet and wonderful to everyone. How can Charles know she likes him if she doesn't act different towards him? She needs to be more expressive, more flirtatious."

"You're kidding right? How can he not tell? Ya she's nice to everyone but she lights up around him, she laughs more, she smiles just for him. It's pretty clear. Besides she isn't a flirtatious girl, that's not who she is, do you think she should be someone else just to get him to like her? If that's what he needs then he doesn't deserve her. If he can't see how wonderful she is the way she is then she can do better."

"I'm not saying he doesn't think she is wonderful or that she should act like someone else. Only that since she is so sweet and nice to everyone how can he be sure that the sweet and nice he gets is anything more than friendship. I am not saying she needs to throw herself at him, just maybe put herself a little more out there."

Lizzie smiled at Charlotte, she nodded and accepted her comments but doubted there was any validity to them.

"I can see what you're saying I just don't think it applies, I'm sure Charles is aware of Jane's feelings."

"I have said my peace, I hope that you're right, I think they would make a great couple. Moving on, I hope I will be seeing you ladies this weekend for our annual holiday extravaganza?"

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it for the world." Smile Lizzie.


	11. Chapter 11

Charlotte's parents had thrown a holiday party every year for as long as Lizzie could remember, at first it had been a small group of friends at their house, then as Charlotte had gotten older the party got bigger. It was always thrown the weekend after school was let out to break, before any of the holidays actually started so it didn't interfere with plans.

For the last two years the Lucas' had been renting out the local Elks Lodge, they would use the ball room for most of the festivities, there would always be a stage set up for entertainment, the dance floor would inevitably be opened up to be used as intended, all around the room the chairs and tables were replaced with rented furniture of sofas and coffee tables for comfort. This area was meant almost entirely for Charlotte's portion of the party.

Another room was reserved for the adult crowds were they would have their own entertainments not quite as loud or exciting as the ball room but enough for them. And still another room would be filled with food and treats.

The decorations had the same general theme every year, holiday, a modge podge of several different winter holidays in silvers and blues. Some might think it was excessive and possibly even tacky, but much like the Harvest Festival it was an annual event that the town looked forward too. So much so that many of the businesses gave supplies or foods for free, the rentals were highly discounted, and even the rental of the lodge itself was cut down.

Lizzie herself was not much of a party person, she much preferred a night, not necessarily at home, of relaxed reading but even she looked forward to this event. The Bennets were, as usual, among the first to arrive. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet removed themselves to their appointed room while the Bennet girls all went to the ball room. Lydia and Kitty immediately spotted one of the wrestlers had already arrived and ran to greet him. Jane had also made herself busy quickly when she saw that the food was not finished being set up and offered to help.

Lizzie found Charlotte in the ball room hanging the last bit of décor. She joined her and they talked as more and more people arrived.

As always the party had a huge turnout. Including the Bingley children and William Darcy, Mr. and Mrs. Bingley had already left to London for the holidays; the children would leave the next morning, having asked to stay for the party.

Almost immediately Charles had sought out Jane, they had been chatting most of the night, Jane was a naturally helpful girl and enjoyed having a task to do. She had been moving around and helping to keep everyone happy. Charles walked with her and offered his own help.

"See Charlotte, how can you say there is risk that they won't end up together? He takes interest in what she is doing and even helps her. Clearly he cares and I doubt he would put forth the effort if he didn't think she cared for him as well."

"I never said I didn't think he liked her, I do. I just said that her actions don't necessarily make her feelings clear."

Lizzie smiled and continued to happily observe her sister and the boy she clearly had feelings for. She was completely oblivious to the eyes the observed her.

William Darcy had found Elizabeth Bennet highly disagreeable from the moment Charles had pointed her out. She had spent hours picking up garbage, clearly she had little to offer in the ways talents if that was the task she felt best suited for at the festival. Then when she had been introduced, she had given him her nickname of Lizzie. She actually chose to use such a silly and childish version of a classic and elegant name. At first he simply did not like the name, but now he found he could not call her Lizzie when Elizabeth suited her so much better.

They had several classes together, and in the two months since having met her he had been forced to spend a large portion of his time in her presence. He had found, unhappily, that he rather enjoyed her company.

He found her to be intelligent, subtle, and incredibly sarcastic. The last was not a complimentary feature and yet it had a playfulness that intrigued and captivated him. He had avoided having directed conversation with her after the second week of their first group project.

He had made the mistake of carrying on a fiery debate with her. She matched him, every fact he offered to dispute her argument she countered. She offered even more in return. Neither was willing to be wrong, and yet, she had succeeded the point after Caroline had tried to join his side, her own argument was vague and not thought out, but the argument was stopped.

At first he thought Elizabeth was intimidated by Caroline, but he then caught her eyes again, and as if for the first time he saw them. They held such intelligence, such passion, and a deep understanding. He realized that she had pulled back because Caroline was not equal, she was not a worthy adversary; in short she was too easy a target.

It was that moment that glimpse into those beautiful eyes that set his mind to work on making these disturbing and mortifying observations. From that moment he had begun to see the elegance and charm that was Elizabeth Bennet.

Lizzie for her part remained oblivious to the change that had occurred, all she knew, all she cared to know of William Darcy was that he was a jerk, who found her 'hardly a temptation'.

He struggled with a desire to know her better and a strong belief he should avoid her at all costs. To this end he did not speak to her directly, but instead tried to listen to her, he placed himself near enough to hear her conversations with others.

This Lizzie did notice.

"Am I paranoid or does he seem to be everywhere I am?" she whispered to Charlotte.

Charlotte subtly glanced behind her to see William standing near them but not quite with them.

"Is he listening in on our conversations?" Lizzie whispered again.

"Maybe you should ask him." Replied Charlotte playfully.

"Come on lets go talk to Carl."

"Which Carl?" asked Charlotte looking around.

"Carl Forester, he's right over there."

The girls went over to their friend and began a conversation, they had been talking for a while when Lizzie noticed that again William seemed to be making his way near them. She quietly pointed it out to Charlotte who laughed and dared Lizzie to ask him. Lizzie could not turn down the dare.

"What do you think William, am I right? Did I make my point clearly?"

"You did argue some valid points to the original book having greater entertainment value than the movie adaptation; however, women in general have a more romanticized idea of the imagery of books and therefore are almost always disappointed by what they view as a limited adaptation. As in most things if the expectation is too great there will always be disappointment." He replied.

"You have quite an opinion on the expectation of women."

Her tone held a hint of irritation, but in truth she was amused, and a bit surprised that he simply answered.

"Oh Lizzie you know what time it is don't you?" said Charlotte playfully. She pointed to the stage where karaoke equipment had been set up.

"Why are we friends Charlotte? You seem to find quite a bit of joy in making me suffer."

"A deal is a deal Lizzie, we made a bet and I won you must fulfill your end of the bargain."

"But that was in the fifth grade! Why do you still make me do this?"

Lizzie complained but it was all in good humor. She did not enjoy having all eyes on her, she also had no delusions of being a great singer but she had to admit she enjoyed her once a year karaoke.

It was a tradition spawned from a silly bet on a game of chubby bunny. She had lost and her punishment was to sing Charlotte's favorite Christmas carol at the holiday party.

She glanced back once more at Charlotte who urged her forward.

"A deal is a deal," she glanced at William, "always honor a debt. Just never become indebted to Charlotte."

She got on stage and the music began she sang two songs the first was Charlotte's favorite, "Jingle Bell Rock", the second was Lizzie's favorite and coincidentally William's as well "O Holy Night". This song she did not use the karaoke set but rather sat at the piano and played as well as sang.

Her voice was not perfect; her piano skills were good but not exceptional. All in all he enjoyed listening to her. He was surprised; he had expected something less refined, it was bittersweet.

He stood off in a corner as things were moved around the karaoke was replaced by dance music; groups and couples poured onto the flour and began to dance. William caught sight of the younger Bennet girls, he found them appalling. They had surrounded themselves with their wrestlers and danced like savages. He turned away from them; he caught sight of Charles dancing in a small group with Jane and Charlotte.

"You're not a strongly social creature are you?" asked a voice behind him.

He was startled for a moment and turned to find Mr. Lucas smiling at him. He returned with a small and quick smile.

"No. Not really."

"And not much of a dancer?"

"No."

"Why not? I used to enjoy it when I was younger."

"I guess I don't find the same enjoyment as most people do."

"I see. What about dancing with an exceptional partner. Does that make a difference?"

William turned to see Elizabeth walking in their general direction.

"Lizzie dear, why aren't you dancing? Don't tell me you don't enjoy it, I have known you all your life I know very well you do. Come on now, take William here and go dance. William you can't deny the opportunity to dance with a beautiful young lady."

William glanced to Elizabeth, he had not expected this, had not asked for it, but he would not refuse it.

Elizabeth however, would.

"Mr. Lucas I won't lie, I do like to dance, however I didn't come to steal your companion. I have no intention of dancing tonight."

William was about to speak when Mr. Lucas again spoak.

"My dear, would you deny me the pleasure of seeing you dance? You move so gracefully on the floor, and William here says he doesn't like dancing, but I am sure he simply hasn't had the right partner, please won't you take pity on us and dance."

"I'm sure William can find a partner far more tempting than I." she replied before turning and walking away William again saw that flash of fire in her eyes. Mr. Lucas made an apology and also left.

William was left watching after Elizabeth, his mind was turning the event over and over again, and he found himself surprised. Her attitude only intrigued him more. He was still thinking when Caroline approached him.

"I bet I know what you're thinking." She said with a smile.

"I doubt it." He murmured.

"You're thinking, why did we not leave with my parents, why did we stay behind to attend this boring party, with all these boring people. Can you believe they considered this an event? Honestly look around us, can you believe we of all people are here. And how they think of themselves, honestly I can't wait to hear some of the critiques you have on them." She said with a self satisfied smile.

"You've lost your touch Car, I wasn't thinking any of those things. In fact my mind was thinking of something quite pleasant. Of how thrilling a pair of passionate eyes on a pretty face can be."

Caroline turned to face William, a fire of her own pulsed through her but keeping herself composed she watched the look on his faces, saw the hint of a smile and the way his eyes seemed to replaying the image in his mind.

"And who has given you such a thrill I wonder."

"Elizabeth Bennet." He replied

"Elizabeth Bennet? Lizzie Bennet? That's who has your attention so enthralled? Since when did she become so special to you?" she exclaimed, after a moment she collected herself. "Never mind, and when is the gallant William Darcy going to ask the lovely Lizzie to be his?"

"Romanticized ideals, that is all you women have. I knew you would jump from admiration to love in an instant."

"Oh no, clearly you are serious and desperately in love, what a charming family you will marry into, look there are your sisters in law now, the ones dry humping the entire wrestling team. Your mother in law, she's quite lovely too, I'm sure she would gladly count your fortune for you." She said sweetly.

He listened to her without hearing a word, taking it as a sign that he did not mind her jokes she continued to amuse and reassure herself by pointing out the vast differences between him and Lizzie.


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the winter break had passed without much to say or do, many families left town for the holidays. Soon enough the break was over and school had started again.

It was the beginning of the second term and the Bennet house was beaming with excitement over new class schedules, for the older girls it truly was excitement over which classes they had, for the younger it was which friends they found in classes.

Lydia was excitedly talking about the wrestlers she had classes with, Kitty occasionally mentioning one or two in her own classes.

Mr. Bennet was in his office looking over the financials again. The store was not doing well, they would make their bills and they wouldn't be at risk of starving anytime soon but he worried about his eldest daughters. They had put aside savings for each of the girls' college funds, but a few years back they had run into some trouble and had to dip into those savings. Now each girl would be lucky if he could afford their first term of college.

He knew Jane wanted to go to culinary school but that she could be satisfied with getting her business degree first, Lizzie however had her heart set on attending Pemberly. It was a wonderful school a hundred miles away. It had a shining reputation and the best literary programs in the state, one of the top in the country. This was what concerned him. He knew she would be able to get at least one or two scholarships, but would it be enough.

Mr. Bennet left his office and joined the rest of the family in the living room; he grabbed his newspaper and sat down in his chair.

"Ooh see I have another class with Carter and Carl, and it's just study hall so lots of time to get to know each other better." Giggled Lydia.

"I thought Carter was in Miss Watson's class with me third period." Said Kitty quietly.

"He switched to mine." Smiled Lydia.

"You two have got to be two of the silliest girls I've ever seen, where are your priorities?" called out Mr. Bennet setting down his paper and looking to the twins sitting at the table.

"Oh Mr. Bennet how cruel to call your daughters silly. I would never say such a thing of my own precious girls."

"It's better to be aware of your children's short comings than to ignore them Mary."

"But our girls are all quite smart, I don't think any of them could really be called silly. Honestly Mr. Bennet you are too harsh."

"I am well aware that two of our girls are quite smart, but on the other two we quite disagree since I find them both to be foolish children. Your classes are for educating, and preparing for the future not for drooling over boys."

"Oh Mr. Bennet! Don't be so dramatic, they are young and pretty let them enjoy their youth. They are only sophomores they have plenty of time to worry about their future later. I remember being their age and being quite excited to see which boys made it into my classes. Why I remember one particular boy who was very taken with me, the poor dear he always tried to get my attention but I-"

Mrs. Bennet was unable to finish her story as a shout from another room echoed into the room. Soon Lizzie entered the room holding her laptop open.

"Jane! Why did you switch cabins and not even tell me?" cried Lizzie.

"What are you talking about Lizzie? I didn't switch anything." Jane replied from her seat on the couch where she was sewing a button back on her sweater.

Lizzie walked over and set the laptop on the coffee table in front of her sister. She adjusted the screen and pointed.

"The wilderness retreat for Advanced Biology, why do the cabin groupings have you in a different cabin. I thought you wanted to share the all girls cabin with Charlotte and me." There seemed to be a small amount of hurt in Lizzie's voice. Jane stared at the listing in front of her, confusion clearly drawn over her face.

"Jane if you wanted to be in Caroline's cabin you could have just told me, I would have understood."

"Honestly Lizzie I didn't make the change, Caroline must have made the request."

"But you still would have had to accept the change. They wouldn't have put you in a different cabin without your knowledge."

"Well Lizzie, Jane's dear friend Caroline did come by and ask for her but you both were out. She mentioned that she came to see if Jane would mind switching to her cabin since she didn't know any of the other girls very well, of course I told her Jane would be delighted to switch. And that was that." Smiled Mrs. Bennet.

"That does make sense, and I would have said yes." Said Jane.

"Oh I get it now and it does make sense." Said Lizzie looking at the screen, "Did you notice who else is in your new cabin Jane."

Jane looked at the screen again and blushed.

"Who is it?" asked Kitty.

"Charles Bingley, duh." Replied Lydia not even glancing back at her sisters.

At this Mr. Bennet glanced up.

"It's a divided cabin dad and there is a teacher assigned to each co-ed cabin to avoid any, problems." Said Lizzie, "But this is why you agreed to have Jane switch and not even tell her isn't it mother, you're hoping that somehow this will push Jane and Charles together."

"I will not apologize for wanting the best for my children." Was all Mrs. Bennet said.


	13. Chapter 13

The next two weeks went by pretty steadily, Lizzie and Jane prepared for their two week wilderness retreat into the mountains and Lydia and Kitty continued to be Lydia and Kitty.

The Advanced Biology class had a long history of this retreat; it was a week of learning the flora and fauna of the camp as well as all the area's natural resources and a few survival skills. The second week was different; this was when sixth graders from the area would come for Outdoor School, which was basically like summer camp for a week. The Biology students would act as counselors and teach the kids what they themselves had learned the week before.

Jane and Lizzie had actually been to the retreat when they were that age and had been excited to be the counselors. This year the camp had had a lot of requests and so the trip had been moved two months ahead of schedule, the weather was a concern, but a small one.

The camp was spread out but there was a center, where most of the buildings stood, along with a field used for meetings and the events of the last day of camp. Two of the cabins however were a distance from the main buildings. Jane's cabin was one of them; it was higher into the mountain and required one of the camps small jeeps to get to. The teacher who was going to be staying in Jane's cabin drove the Bingley's, Jane and William up to the cabin and returned to the main camp.

The other cabin separate from the main camp was not quite as far or hard to get to but still the jeep was used to transport the students with all their bags.

Charlotte and Lizzie had a cabin almost in the direct center of the camp; they reached their rooms and began to unpack, when Lizzie had a horrible realization.

"Oh no.. no.. no! Crap!" shouted Lizzie moving items in the bag.

"Lizzie what's the matter?" asked Charlotte.

"I have Jane's bag. We must have accidently switched on the bus! Crap! What time is it?"

"Uh, five thirty, Lizzie what's the big deal, you can give her her clothes tomorrow."

"It's not her clothes bag; it's her bathroom stuff and medications. Her insulin is in here."

"Ok, that is bad."

"She already skipped a meal today; I know she was starting to feel weak before she went to the cabin. Her next shot is supposed to be at six. And Mrs. Phillips just took the jeep to the other cabin."

Lizzie looked around the room. She zipped up the small bag opened her backpack and shoved it inside. She went to the closet and found a pair of radios used by the counselors. She turned them on and handed one to Charlotte and took the other. A brief test proved they worked.

"Ok I'm going to hike up to her cabin, I know I can't make it up there by six but with any luck I will make it by six thirty. I can't wait for Mrs. Phillips she'll take too long to get back and even longer to get up there. But she can at least bring me back down later. I'll call on the radio to let you know I made it."

Charlotte nodded but said nothing, Lizzie was suddenly glad she dressed for the cold and already wore her hiking boots. She strapped her back pack on grabbed her already filled water bottle and hurried out the door.

It was only ten minutes into her hike that the rain started. It wasn't a light drizzle, it was a full down pour. She pulled the hood of her jacket tight around her head and pushed on. As she continued the rain got harder and harder. There was a flash of lighting and the crack of thunder.

"That just figures." She said to herself as she pushed herself to move faster.

It was not an easy hike, she could have walked along the path the jeep normally drove but it would have taken even longer to walk than hiking up the mountain.

After half an hour of the hike it was getting harder to move through the mud and muck that was produced from the rain, the wind had picked up and she felt herself being pushed about. More lighting, thunder crashing, then a new and terrible sound, she heard a tree fall somewhere below her. Lizzie did not look back but pushed even harder to get up the mountain.

"Lizzie! Lizzie!" called a voice from the radio in Lizzie's pocket.

"Charlotte, I'm ok. I haven't made it up yet. The wind and rain is getting pretty bad out here though!" Lizzie shouted, barely able to hear over the wind.

"I know! Mrs. Phillips just tried to drive up the path but the road is blocked with mud and tree branches. Lizzie the storm is getting worse you need to hurry and get to the cabin!"

"I'm hurrying. I'll call when I'm there!"

Lizzie returned the radio to her pocket and pressed on.

After an hour and a half Lizzie was desperate to reach Jane. The wind had died down a little but the rain seemed to come down like a waterfall. Finally she could see the cabin ahead of her. She mustered up her strength and ran for the door. She pounded it on as hard as she could.

It opened and Caroline stood on the other side a look of shock on her face. Neither said anything, Lizzie pulled down her hood.

"Lizzie?" asked Caroline startled.

Still standing outside Lizzie looked past Caroline but did not immediately see Jane.

"Where's Jane?" she asked quickly.

Charles stepped forward and on seeing who it was, rushed to move her inside and shut the door. He helped her pull off her jacket and ran to get her a towel.

She was drenched. Her hair hung in wet streams around her face, she was flushed from the work out of climbing the mountain in such frenzy, her pants and shoes were covered in mud and muck.

Charles brought her the towel and offered her a hot drink, Lizzie interrupted him.

"Thank you that is very kind, but please where is Jane? I need to see her."

"She is lying down, she wasn't feeling well when we got to the cabin, she seemed really weak, said something about a lost bag. I was hoping that the knock on the door was Mrs. Phillips and could help."

"Jane is an insulin dependent diabetic, we must have switched bags by accident I have her insulin, please take me to her."

Charles looked struck but quickly led the way to Jane.

As the two left the room there was a mixture of thoughts among the young people.

Lizzie was only concerned for Jane and getting her the insulin she needed.

Charles was more frightened than he had been moments before, fearing that Jane would have serious side effects of missing her insulin. He was also deeply thankful for the dedication of her sister to come so far and in such weather to make sure Jane was safe.

Caroline thought only of Lizzie's appearance, she was horrified at the mud she had tracked in; she thought it ridiculous that she had climbed a mountain when she could have waited for Mrs. Phillips to drive her and more than anything she thought surely now that William had seen Lizzie looking like a drowned rat that his opinion of her would have been corrected.

William had an altogether different thought. He found her dedication to her sister admirable. He was impressed at her strength both of will and strength to have made the climb. He even found her determined look and the flush of the exertions quite flattering on her. He did however think her decision to come alone was dangerous and unnecessary.

After about fifteen minutes Lizzie and Charles came back out. Lizzie had given Jane all her supplies, Jane had taken her insulin, but she was already feeling the effects of being off her schedule and decided to lie down and try to rest.

"She has everything she needs; she won't feel well for a while. After she sleeps it will be a little better but she still might be down for another day. She pushes herself a little too far sometimes."

"It must be a family trait." Laughed Charles.

Lizzie only smiled in response. She grabbed the radio from her pocket and called out to Charlotte.

"Lizzie! Thank goodness! I was so worried!"

"I'm alright Charlotte and so is Jane, I am at the cabin now and she has taken her shot. Did Mrs. Phillips find a way up?"

"Well, uh, they managed to clear out that mud and branch block I mentioned, however, after that was an actual tree. Two of them. On top of each other. The storm is still raging so they can't go out and try to hack away at it now, so, you're going to have to stay out there. If the weather clears they will cut through and come tomorrow."

Lizzie closed her eyes and kept silent, trying not to let out a curse. She wasn't the only one.

"Lizzie? Did you hear me." Called Charlotte's voice.

"Yea, yea Charlotte, I heard you. Ok. I guess I will see you tomorrow then."

Lizzie turned and saw three separate looks, Charles held a smile that told her she was welcome, Caroline held a look that said she wasn't but that she would pretend it was ok, and William, William held a look that just said he didn't care what she did.

She accepted the offer for a hot drink and went back to Jane's room thankful they wore the same size and she could put on some dry clothing

_**AN: I know my description of the side effects of Jane missing a meal and an insulin dose being delayed may not be entirely accurate either in degree or length, however, from talking with a few people who have had side effects I feel they are still passable. For those of you who disagree and find it wrong or somehow offensive, I apologize but I am taking my creative license here. Thank you and remember to R&R**_


	14. Chapter 14

This cabin being so far away from the main campus of the camp had a small kitchen with a stocked refrigerator and cupboards. In this they were quite lucky since when the morning came it brought with it even more rain and wind. When Lizzie called out to Charlotte she was informed by Mrs. Phillips that they had no way of reaching them yet, the rain through the night had brought down even more mud. In all likelihood they would be stuck there for a few days at least.

This was not welcome news to Lizzie. She was glad not to have to leave Jane when she wasn't quite at one hundred percent, and she didn't mind the time with Charles who was also quite concerned for Jane, but the other two she would have happily avoided.

Lizzie told the other three what Mrs. Phillips had told her, Charles was delighted that she would be staying as it made Jane much happier to know she would be there. Caroline feigned delight at having someone else to talk to. William sat in a chair and read.

The kitchen consisted of the refrigerator, a stove, there was counter space on either side of the stove a microwave sat on one side. There was also a small island that had a sink and breakfast bar. There were three bar stools here; this is where Lizzie sat while Charles stood in the kitchen making a small breakfast for everyone, just some eggs and toast.

He asked her how Jane was feeling; he was disappointed to find her still weak and tired, but was assured by Lizzie that she would gain her strength back soon enough. He asked her questions about Jane's diabetes, it was clear he was concerned for her; he asked enough to be informed and cautious but not to be intrusive. Lizzie liked Charles more and more.

As they discussed Jane, Caroline leaned on the bar and made comments about 'poor Jane' and how sad it made her to think she would struggle her whole life with this. She mentioned a few more times how sad it was, but clearly was no longer listening to the conversation. Lizzie glanced in the direction Caroline kept looking, she was watching William.

As soon as Charles finished the plates Lizzie thanked him and took the plates made for her and her sister into the back of the cabin where Jane was lying down.

The door to the back room was barely heard to close before Caroline began.

"I can't believe that girl. I mean really who does she think she is? Climbing up the mountain in the rain like some kind of wild animal, I mean did you see the way she looked yesterday? Her hair was drenched it was almost plastered to her face! She was absolutely covered in mud and slime. She left a pool of rain and mud where she stood! It was disgusting."

"Come off it Caroline, I thought she looked great for having climbed a mountain in a storm." Replied Charles with a smile.

"That's my point she didn't have to climb at all, why didn't she just wait for Mrs. Phillips to drive the bag up herself, there was no reason for Lizzie to bring it."

"Actually, from what Charlotte and Mrs. Phillips said, if Lizzie had waited the road would have been blocked and she wouldn't have been able to bring it." Said Charles.

"Then why didn't she at least come up the road, it would have been less difficult for her I'm sure and she wouldn't have made herself look quite so ugly." There was a small pout in Caroline's voice now. "Tell me William, you are so quiet about it, would you have wanted Georgie to make such a trip, in such a way?"

"Absolutely not, my sister is not meant for this sort of thing." Replied William still reading.

Caroline smiled.

"I think it wouldn't have mattered if Mrs. Phillips had been there to bring up the bag or not, Lizzie would have climbed up anyway. She seems to think her way is always right. She clearly made the trip just to show she could climb, completely disregarding the safety of climbing rather than walking the road or of coming alone."

"Caroline if Lizzie had come up and stuck to the road it would have taken her twice as long, the road winds around the mountain. She climbed because it was the quickest way to get here. Everything she did was out of love and concern for her sister. And for that I think she is quite amazing."

Caroline was quiet, Charles had sat at the bar with his breakfast he turned away from her and began to eat again. She glanced back at William who still sat in his arm chair in the small living room reading his book. She walked over and stood just behind him, then quietly said.

"I'm sorry William; this little display has probably cast a bad light on those passionate eyes you admired before."

There was a moment or two of silence, enough to bring a smile to Caroline's face as she felt her point had been driven home, when William spoke.

"Actually," he said, "they were brightened by the exercise, if anything I would say there was more passion than I had noticed before."

Caroline startled. She glanced back but Charles was not facing her, no one had seen her surprised. She gathered herself and stood up straight, she sat on the couch across from William and began leafing through a magazine, then began again.

"I really like Jane, she's a sweet girl. I hope the best for her, but I feel terrible for her that she probably won't get very far in life."

At this Charles immediately turned and stared at his sister.

"Caroline! How can you say such a thing?"

"Oh don't act like that Charles, you know it's true. Her mom and dad are hardly worth mentioning, she has no other real connections to high society. Sure she has hopes of being a success through her talents. I've tasted her food its good, but she will never have the money to open her own business, honestly I don't think her family will even be able to send her to school."

"She has an Uncle who is a lawyer in the city, maybe he-"

"Please Charles, her uncle barely lives in the city, he's in one of those little outskirt towns that the post office bundles into the city, and yea he's a lawyer but he works for legal aid. He isn't much better off than her parents."

"Her parents and all her aunts and uncles could be homeless; it wouldn't make Jane any less of a person. She is a sweet girl, a beautiful kind hearted sweet girl." He said with firmness.

"No one would deny that she is a worthy girl, but Caroline isn't wrong. A bad family history might not ruin her character, but it could ruin a man of a good or noble family history. It's worth considering." Said William, setting his book down. His voice held something more than just agreement in it, it held thought.

Charles stared at his friend, he made no reply, he sat back in his seat at the bar and began to simply move his food around the plate. Caroline still held her magazine, she glanced from brother to friend, and in each of them she saw consideration and deep thought. She smiled to herself as she felt she had finally led her two favorite men away from the Bennet sisters.

**AN: It's been about two weeks but finally here is a new chapter, there is a chance, a small chance, I may put up another one or two later today or tomorrow. I have a lot of ideas for the future chapters so I am having a small difficulty focusing on the current ones. As always R&R please please. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

Lizzie sat with Jane most of the morning, Charles had come and sat with them for a little while and then they had been joined by Caroline. Jane at first was delighted and in high spirits, but it became clear to Lizzie that she was very tired, so she left he to sleep.

Lizzie joined the others in the living room where they had cards laid out on the coffee table; Charles asked if she would join them. Lizzie not knowing what games they were playing and not caring to talk with them simply held up her book with a smile.

"Lizzie loves to read, she would rather be immersed in a book than a social setting any time." Said Caroline. "I don't think she finds pleasure in anything so much as reading."

"I will admit I do love a good book, but I am not so anti-social not to enjoy the company of other people. There are plenty of other things I enjoy besides reading."

"Like taking care of your sister." Said Charles with a kind smile.

Lizzie returned his smile with one of her own, she was very fond of him. He truly cared for her sister.

"My dad is a big reader; one of the first things he looked for in a house was a room suitable to become his library." he added.

"But it still sits almost empty, not like the library you had at your house William." Smiled Caroline.

"I should hope our library was impressive, it is a collection built over generations; some of the books in there are original prints. We also take all the collectibles from Pemberly when they become too fragile to have in public."

Lizzie felt her heart jump, her stomach tightened.

"Pemberley?" she asked, keeping her voice steady.

"It's an ivy league school Lizzie." Caroline smiled.

"I'm aware of what it is Caroline, I just didn't know your family was associated with it William."

"Yes, my family has always placed high value in higher education; Pemberley was built on land my family donated, several generations back obviously. And we have continued to donate since. We take the books to keep them safe, though some we have donated or loaned to museums for special exhibits on the authors."

"I see." She said, "It's an amazing school. Your family must be proud."

"We are." He replied.

Caroline looked between them, Lizzie turned back to her book, but William still glanced at her, Caroline saw that look again, the look that warned her of his warming feelings towards Lizzie.

"Will, how is Georgi? I haven't seen her in so long, has she gotten taller? Is she as tall as me yet?" Caroline said with excitement in her voice.

"Not quite, but close, I would guess she is closer to Elizabeth's height."

"I miss her so much; she is such a pleasure to be around. She is the sweetest girl I'm sure I will ever meet. Oh and when she plays! Just beautiful. She is so talented."

"It seems like all girls are born with talent, I am amazed at their patience to keep up with it." Said Charles.

"All girls born with talent? What are you talking about?" asked Caroline

"Yes all of them, I can't remember ever meeting a girl who didn't have a talent. It seems like each time I meet a new girl one of the first things I learn about them is what talent they have."

"Oh Charlie, I'm sure you have met a great many who claim to be talented, and who probably consider themselves talented. Probably in silly ways, like calling themselves an artist because they received a compliment long ago on one drawing. I will agree with you that many girls claim to be talented," Said William, "but I disagree with its truth. In fact I would say of all the girls I have met in my life I would guess only a few would be considered truly talented."

"I agree." Said Caroline.

Lizzie had barely been able to read; now she could not help herself.

"You must have quite a prerequisite for being considered talented." Said Lizzie.

"Absolutely." Replied William.

"Not everyone can so easily be called talented Lizzie. You must exceed all normal expectations of the skill you claim to have talent in, you must know it and its history. You must know that you know it, hold yourself to a higher standard and let others know that you do." Smiled Caroline.

"That, and more." Said William, this caused Caroline's smile to falter slightly. "They must have more than their own talent. She must possess knowledge, have a desire to grow, she must have talent in multiple things. For me to consider any woman talented she must be well rounded, have a skill that is her own but have many others equally as developed, she must read to improve her mind, she must excel in a sport to improve her body and practice to improve her skill."

There was silence in the room, finally Lizzie smiled.

"If this is your definition of talented then I am not surprised you don't know many who fit it, actually I am surprised you know any. You aren't describing a talented woman William Darcy; you are describing your own definition of perfection. No such thing."

"Do you really think so little of your gender, that you find my description impossible." he asked

"I have never met a woman young or old who could meet your standards, I have never seen all of these requirements united in one person. We all have our own interests and talents, we each pursue those we wish to improve, I doubt you will find someone who truly puts their effort into all as much as she would into one." Replied Lizzie. Her tone had remained mostly light, but there was fire inside of her. She chastised herself for continuing to fall into the trap of arguing with William.

Caroline continued the conversation trying to cite examples of William's description, anyone who was listening would have heard her mention herself more than once, but no one was listening. Charles had begun to gather up the cards, Lizzie, after a few minutes, excused herself to check on Jane. As soon as she left the room Caroline turned to William.

"Lizzie seems to be one of those girls who look for flattery by putting herself down. I know it works on a lot of guys, gives them that prince charming sense, but personally I think trying to trick a man into seeing you as more than you are is pathetic."

"I agree," replied William, "any time a girl tries to get attention through manipulation or trickery, it is quite pathetic."

Caroline stared at him; he picked up his book and began to read again. She wasn't sure how to take his comment, but knew it wasn't what she had wanted to hear.


	16. Chapter 16

Not only had Jane been sick from her delayed insulin, but she had caught a cold, through the night Lizzie did what she could to help Jane feel better. She had a small fever and normal cold symptoms, overall nothing to be terribly worried about. All in all she was actually feeling better.

"Lizzie? Lizzie are you there?" came the voice of Charlotte over the walkie talkie.

"Charlotte! Hey yea I'm here, tell me you have good news." Replied Lizzie.

"Well, I have news."

Lizzie closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Ok, what now."

"The storm is letting up, and they are sending us all home tomorrow morning. But they still can't get up to you safely. On the bright side they said you guys should have enough food to last the full two weeks."

"Two weeks! You can't seriously be telling me we are stuck here the full two weeks!" shouted Lizzie.

"Not necessarily. The storm is easing up and according to most reports it should be over in another day or two, and then probably another day to clear the trees, and if there is no rain another day to let the mud dry out some, then they can probably send someone up for you guys."

Lizzie added up the days.

"You are telling me we will be stuck here, best case scenario, for another four or five days?"

"It's better than two weeks isn't it?" Charlotte said with a laugh.

Silence was Lizzie's response.

"Lizzie?"

"Yea."

"There is one more thing."

Lizzie didn't want to know. If Charlotte willingly told her what she had already told her, but saved this for last, Lizzie knew she wasn't going to like it.

"Ok, hit me." Said Lizzie.

"Like I said, the storm is easing up. So the camp has gotten there internet signal back, normally campers don't have access. But I have it for you. So get a pen and paper and I will give you the info and you can connect on Jane's laptop."

Lizzie wrote down the information Charlotte gave her. She stared at it for a moment then spoke into the radio.

"Ok Char I don't get it, that's good news at least it gives us access to the outside world while we are trapped, but you acted like it was bad news."

"Uh, yea, did I mention that since you guys are basically trapped the camp and school had to call your parents? And that they are here?"

Lizzie was quiet. Her stomach tightened and she felt the heat flood over her.

"Our parents, are all together. The Bingley's and the Bennet's? Just hanging out, in the same space. My mom, and the Bingley's?"

"Yea.. I'm not gonna lie Lizzie, it's not pretty. One more thing, the reason that all fits together, they have a webcam down here, and Jane has one on her lap top. Your mom has made quite a fuss about how worried she is, anyway they want you guys to hook it all up and do a video chat as a group so everyone feels safe and secure."

"Oh God."

"Yup."

"Anything else?" asked Lizzie with a sigh.

"Nope that's pretty much all the sunshine I can bring to your life."

"Gee thanks Char."

"Look at the bright side Liz at least after you almost die of embarrassment you can look up 2Cellos* new album and stare at pictures of Luka."

"He's so pretty." Laughed Lizzie.

"Stiff upper lip and all that, I gotta go, I'll see you back home Lizzie."

"Bye Charlotte."

Lizzie put the radio away and glanced over at Jane. She was asleep. Lizzie tapped her shoulder and Jane smiled. Lizzie filled her in on what Charlotte had told her. Jane said she felt well enough to be up and around anyway. She showered and got dressed while Lizzie found the laptop and connected to the wireless network.

***AN: 2Cellos is one of my favorite bands and Luka is freakin adorable, had to mention him. J R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Normally I don't bother saying "I do not own these characters.." because well duh I'm not Jane Austen, but I will go ahead and say I did not create these characters, I did not write Pride and Prejudice, all the original story was written by the wonderful Jane Austen. I will say this now because as you know I am making a modernization of the original. In the next few chapters I had a harder time adapting her words and vision into my own original one so some of the lines have been used from the original and some have simply had modern word structure changed. Anyway I like what I did, please R&R and let me know. Also I am sorry for the long time gap since last posting, I got caught up in another story, I will go ahead and say it might be another chunk of time before I post more after the ones I post today for the same reason, but I promise I will return to it!**

**R&R!**

The Bennet sisters walked into the living room, there was excitement and joy from Charles on seeing Jane, Caroline also seemed happy. William, was William. After some of the joyous comments and happy tidings tapered off Lizzie shared what Charlotte had said. Caroline was rather excited by the news, Charles still only had eyes for Jane, William, was still William.

Lizzie had hoped to avoid any kind of interaction between her mother and Charles Bingley, she wished she could keep her mother away from the entire Bingley family, but sadly nothing could be done for poor Mr. and Mrs. Bingley. She sighed out loud at the thought of them having to listen to her mother go on and on.

When the wireless connection was set up and ready the laptop was placed on the kitchen counter, where it gave the best angle to see multiple people, the call was made and soon the screen lit up with the Bingley's, Lizzie stepped out of the room to give them what privacy she could while still keeping an ear out for the very distinct voice of her mother. She was surprised that she never heard it. After about ten minutes Charles came to get the Bennet sisters.

They reached the lap top just as their mother appeared on screen; she fluffed her hair, wiped away a touch of mascara and began to adjust herself when Lizzie called out.

"Mom! It's not a mirror, we can see you."

"Jane! Lizzie! My poor darlings! I have been so worried about you!" called out Mrs. Bennet dramatically.

"It's ok Mom we-" began Jane

"When they called to tell us what had happened I was beside myself with grief, my poor poor daughters trapped in this dreadful weather on a mountain! I had terrible thoughts of what could have happened to you." She wiped an invisible tear.

"Mom really we are fi-" began Lizzie.

"But then I remembered that you were with young Mr. Bingley, such a fine young man, I knew he would take care of you! I had no reason to worry." She beamed, and then looked around as if she were searching.

Lizzie glanced behind them and saw that Charles was not in ear shot and therefore not heard her mother's praise. That's what she was looking for. Lizzie rolled her eyes and looked back to the screen.

"Mother, he can't hear you so there is no reason to through around false praise." Whispered Lizzie annoyed.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lizzie, I was just saying how kind it was of him to take care of you both, especially since one of you wasn't even supposed to be there." The last was said as a reproach.

"Well excuse me for wanting to make sure my sister got her medication! I'm sorry her health didn't fit into whatever it was you were planning when you signed her up for this cabin. Wait.. you didn't switch her medication into my bag did you?"

"Lizzie!" cried Jane.

"Oh Lizzie. Honestly you are so dramatic. Jane always carries a second supply of her insulin." Said Mrs. Bennet cooly.

Jane looked back at the screen with a look of shock.

"Not this time Mother, we were only allowed one bag and a small toiletry bag, she only brought what she needed." Said Lizzie angrily.

"Oh my." Responded Mrs. Bennet a bit shamefully. "Well then I am sorry dear, but you must admit that young man did take good care of you, I am sure he feels quite protective of you now."

"Charles has been wonderful, but you shouldn't ha-" started Jane.

"Did I hear my name?" asked Charles from behind the two girls.

"Yes, I was telling my mother how kind you have been through this whole situation, especially while I was feeling so ill." Blushed Jane.

"It was my pleasure!" he said excitedly, "I mean, not you being sick, or the weather trapping us here obviously, but being able to help. Though I really didn't do anything, Lizzie was the one who climbed the mountain."

He smiled at Lizzie and she smiled back, William and Caroline had stepped forward now, William glanced at Lizzie.

"Yes, yes our little Annie Oakley." She laughed.

"Annie Oakley was a sharp shooter mom, not an outdoorsman." Sighed Lizzie. Caroline giggled softly.

"What? Oh well. The point is that you, Charles, had no reason to be so kind to my daughter, and I am beyond grateful for all you have done. She is quite lucky to have a friend such as you, one so willing to drop everything and jump to her rescue." Replied Mrs. Bennet with farm to much tooth in her smile.

"Well, thank you very much for such a kind thought, but really I haven't done anything for her. Though I would like to think I am the kind of guy who would rush to her rescue if it was necessary." Smiled Charles glancing kindly at Jane who blushed in return.

"That is exactly the kind of person I think you are." Smiled Lizzie.

"Got me all figured out do ya?" he laughed.

"Oh yes, I believe I understand you perfectly."

"I would like to thank you for the compliment, but I'm pretty sure being so easy is actually kind of pathetic." He laughed again.

"Being difficult to read isn't necessarily a compliment either; it could just mean they are a better liar than someone as honest as you. Or that you are to honest for your own good."

"Lizzie! Just because you smart off at home doesn't mean you should act that way in public, mind your manners young lady!" cried Mrs. Bennet.

"I didn't realize you were such a people reader Lizzie. I bet it can be very amusing." Replied Charles quickly.

"Yes, though I will say the intricate and difficult to read do tend to be more amusing to discover, I will give them that credit."

"Small towns can't provide much variety to read; in such a small places social circles are so confined and similar." Interjected William

"True, but each individual person changes so much from one to the other. There seems to be always something new to discover." Replied Lizzie.

"Yes," started Mrs. Bennet with irritation in her voice, offended by the way William spoke of small towns, "we have as much of that in our small town as in a big city."

William turned his eyes away from Lizzie and to the screen, and then he turned away completely. Mrs. Bennet continued as he disappeared from her view.

"A big city is nice, all the shopping and fancy restaurants, but I don't see any other real difference between that and a small town, except that it is a much more pleasant place to be in a small town, wouldn't you agree Charles?" she smiled.

"Well, when I am in a small town, I'm happy, when I am in the city, I'm happy." He laughed. "Honestly, they are each wonderful places to be and each have their own unique advantages."

"That is because you have the right disposition, but that young man," referring to William, "seems to think very poorly of small towns."

"Mom, you misunderstood him, he didn't say there was anything wrong with small towns. He was just saying there isn't as wide a variety of people and social groups as there would be in a city. Which is true, you can't really deny that." Said Lizzie, hoping her mother would just stop talking.

"Well no one is denying that. But as far as not meeting very many people here, I can't think of a town larger than ours. I mean we know at least twenty different families."

Charles held his smile tightly, his concern for Jane and Lizzie's embarrassment was all that kept back a small laugh. Caroline was not as concerned, she glanced at William with a giggled. Lizzie trying to change the subject asked if Mrs. Bennet had seen Charlotte before she went back home.

"Oh yes, we arrived last night and Charlotte just left about an hour ago. I had breakfast with her earlier. Charles, do you know Charlotte?"

"Yes we met."

"She's a good girl very bright, it's a shame she isn't very beautiful. Not that I think she isn't pretty but then she has been a family friend for a long time."

"She seems very pleasant." Replied Charles a bit awkwardly.

"Oh yes of course! But you must admit she is only a bit pretty, even her mother has often commented on that and complimented me on Jane's beauty. I don't like to brag about my own child, but there is no denying it. You don't often see a beauty like Jane's. That's what everyone in town says, I don't trust my own bias." She smiled. "I remember only a couple of years ago while we were visiting my brother there was a young man who was quite in love with her. My sister in law called me for weeks after we came home telling me the boy still came around to ask if Jane was visiting. He even wrote her some poetry. It was very pretty."

"And so ended his infatuation," quickly replied Lizzie, "there have been many, I would guess, overcome like that. I wonder who first discovered that poetry was so efficient to drive away love."

"I consider poetry a food of love." Said William.

"Well sure, of a developed and strong love, it only strengthens what is already there. But if it's only a short, sweet sort of interest, well I am convinced it can be killed by one overly ambitious sonnet."

William only smiled at her in return. A short silence followed, Lizzie became nervous that her mother would say something else to embarrass herself but all she did was thank Charles again for his kindness to Jane and his tolerance of Lizzie. Charles responded kindly and warmly. Soon the camp owner had taken Mrs. Bennet's place on screen and let the trapped group know that the storm would be cleared up that night and in another day or two they would be able to send a truck up to get them and bring them home. With that happy note the conversation was ended.

Jane and Lizzie gathered up the laptop and took it back to the room; Caroline immediately began to make jokes at their expense. She received neither praise nor acknowledgement from either man in the room.


	18. Chapter 18

The rest of the day been uneventful, Jane and Lizzie had spent some time together talking over their conversation with their mother; Caroline had spent the day updating all of her social media statuses and talking to William.

Charles had joined Lizzie and Jane in the afternoon and they found a movie online to watch. Half way through the movie, Lizzie decided to give the two some private time and went to the living area to read. Here she found William writing a letter to his sister and Caroline sitting close to him watching and occasionally shouting out messages to send to her dear friend.

Lizzie sat down and opened her book, but found that listening to what passed between William and Caroline was amusing enough to only pretend to read. The constant stream of compliments on his hand writing, or the length of his letter, devotion to his sister accompanied by his complete indifference to the compliments formed a curious dialogue, and fit her idea of each of them perfectly.

"Georgi will be so excited when she gets your letter Will."

Silence.

"How do you write so fast!"

"I don't, I actually write very slow."

"You must write so many letters in a year, especially now that Georgi is away too. Between your dad and Georgi I'm surprised you haven't switched to email, I hate writing, I would be so irritated to have to hand write so many letters!"

"Then it's a good thing it's my task and not yours. As far as email, my father does not often have internet access where he is, and I prefer the personal touch of a letter to an email."

"Tell Georgi I miss her."

"You already asked me to, and I already did."

"I think your pen is running out of ink, do you want me to get you another one?"

"I have another one, but this one is fine."

"How do you keep your letters so even and neat?"

Silence.

"Tell Georgi I was so happy to hear that she has gotten better on the harp and that I loved the sketch I saw of the fountain in Paris she did. It's much better than Becky has ever done."

"Would you mind if I saved your compliments for another letter? I am running out of room in this one."

"Oh don't worry about it, I'll see her in a few months anyway. Do you always write your sister such thoughtful long letters?" she smiled.

"Generally yes. As far as thoughtful, I put a lot of thought into them, but it is up to the reader to decide if the letter is thoughtful."

"I think that if you can write such long letter with so little trouble, there is no way it can be a bad letter."

"That's not a compliment for Will, Car." laughed Charles as he entered to room. "Because he doesn't write, with 'little trouble', you know he spends all his time studying to find the biggest most elaborate words he can. Don't you Will?"

"My vocabulary and style of writing is just different from yours Charles."

"Charles writes terribly! He leaves out half his words and thoughts. It's impossible to read." Laughed Caroline.

"I can't help it, my mind just runs away with itself. My ideas come to fast for me to write them all down. Which means my letters sometimes just seem random and unreadable."

"At least you are aware of your own flaws." Said Lizzie.

"Nothing is more deceptive," said William, "than the appearance of humility. Usually it's really just a disregard for opinion or an indirect boast."

"And which of the two are you accusing me of?" asked Charles.

"The indirect boast, because you are actually very proud of your bad writing. You think of it as a result of a quick mind, doing anything quickly is often seen as being better than doing it carefully. You told me once that if you decided to move to Europe you would be gone tomorrow. You meant it as a boast of your quickness at thought and action but if you truly did pack up and leave in that time you wouldn't have had time to make the necessary preparations for your arrival or departure and would only end up with unnecessary complications that could have been avoided with careful thought and planning."

"Well that's not fair, you can't bring up something I said in the past. Though, I believed it then and I believe it now. So I didn't just say it to say it."

"I don't deny you believe it, but I doubt you would do it as easily as you think. Just like everyone else in the world, it's all about circumstance. If you were getting into your car to head to the airport and a friend were to say "Charles I think it would be better to leave next week." You would probably stay. And if you were asked to stay a month, you would stay a month."

"The only thing that proves is that Chares is a good man who gives credit to his friends opinions. You have boasted more for him than against." Commented Lizzie.

"While I am very pleased to hear you turn Will's criticism to a compliment on my character, you are giving his words credit they don't deserve. Because he would think it better if under those circumstances I gave my friend a flat denial and head off to the airport immediately." Said Charles.

"So he would consider the hastiness of your original plan forgiven by your commitment to stick to the plan?"

"I have no clue what he thinks, he has to speak for himself."

"You expect me to explain opinions that you call mine, but I never said. Fine, but you have to remember Elizabeth the friend told him to stay, to change his plan, did so because they wanted him to stay and gave no reason why it would be best for him to stay rather than go."

"To give in willingly, easily, to the wishes of a friend is a vice to you?"

"To give in without a thought is no compliment to you or the friend."'

"It seems to me, William that you don't allow for the influence of friendship and affection. A friend will often give in to another friend without waiting for an argument to make it worth it. I am not referring to the particular situation we brought up, that would likely be a situation where, sure, you're going to need good reasons to stop someone from taking a trip. But in other normal circumstances between friends where the outcome isn't so important, would you think badly of the friend who agrees without waiting for an argument? " Asked Lizzie setting her book in her lap and sitting forward to look at William.

"Maybe it would be best before we continue down this road, to give more accurate definitions. What types of decisions or requests would be considered important, and what level of intimacy exists between the friends, are they good friends or best friends?" replied William turning his full attention to Lizzie.

"Absolutely! And we need to know their respective birthdays, height and weight, and of course their fashion sense, that will have more weight in this argument than you may realize Lizzie. Honestly if Will didn't dress so much better than I do I probably wouldn't listen to him nearly as much as I do now." Laughed Charles.

William smiled and turned away, Lizzie almost laughed but thought she saw a look flash over him briefly, he had been offended by the way Charles had changed the subject. Caroline seemed irritated that William had been cut off she had begun to tell her brother he was speaking nonsense when William interrupted.

"I understand your ploy Charles, you don't like debates and you want us to shut up."

Charles smiled at his friend.

"Debates are too much like arguments, which is too much like fighting. You know me I am peace and love kind of guy. If you two want to wait until I grab a drink for Jane and leave the room you are welcome to continue or drop it all together."

"I have no problem with that request, I'm sure William would like to finish his letter anyway." Smiled Lizzie grabbing her book and opening it up again.

William glanced at her, and then turned to finish his letter.

Caroline had gotten bored waiting for William to finish his letter and he had stopped replying to her commentary, she moved around the cabin investigating. She found a small cabinet in the hall that had been painted shut. With a little scratching and pulling she managed to get it open, inside she found a stack of notebooks and a box of items. She brought them with her back into the living room.

She set them down on the table and began to pull out items from the box. There were a lot of old pictures, a scrap book of the camps history, small toys and tools. Lizzie had come over to see what she had found, while Caroline looked through the box Lizzie looked in the notebooks, some had drawings of different fauna and flora she remembered from her trip up the mountains, others had weather patterns, and a few were journals of park rangers.

While she was looking at a notebook filled with information on the wildlife in the forest around them, she couldn't help but notice the amount of attention William was paying her. She could feel his eyes on her. She couldn't think of any good reason he would pay her so much attention, the only logical reason was that he considered something about her even more offensive than usual. That was fine with her; she didn't care what he thought of her.

Caroline pulled out a small box, when she opened it she was pleased to find it was a music box. She squealed with delight as the music began to play. It was a lively song, it was strange for a music box, but lovely.

"Do you find this particular tune appealing for a music box Elizabeth?"

She smiled but stayed silent. He repeated his question.

"Oh I heard you before, but I wasn't sure how I wanted to respond. You wanted me, I know, to say "Yes," so you could have the pleasure of disliking my taste in music. But I enjoy cheating a person of their premeditated contempt. So I will simply say it is a strange tune for a music box. You are welcome to dislike me now."

"I wouldn't dare." He smiled.

Lizzie had expected to offend or at least surprised him, but she was the one surprised by his gallant response.

This girl continued to amaze him, he knew she had wanted to offend him, but there was mixture of sweetness and fire in her manner which made it difficult to hold anything against her. William had never been so taken by anybody the way he was with her. She brought out things in him he never imagined. He truly believed that if it wasn't for her family, her low birth, he would be in real danger of falling in love.

Caroline had not heard the conversation but she had seen enough of the look Darcy held in Lizzie's direction to be jealous. It was then that Charles came back out to join them and mentioned that Jane had been too tired to finish the movie. Caroline took the opportunity to suggest quietly to Lizzie that perhaps a bowl of soup would help Jane.


	19. Chapter 19

Caroline had done her best to provoke William into disliking Lizzie by joking of their future life together, and planning his future happiness with Mrs. Bennet as a mother in law. She put a strong effort into this the next morning as they went for a walk since the storm had cleared up.

"I hope you'll mention to your mother in law the importance of watching her tongue. Oh and don't forget to encourage your new sisters to stop chasing every guy who falls into view." She laughed. "And if I might make a more personal suggestion, maybe see if you can do something about that hint of conceit and rudeness your future wife has."

"Is there anything else you would like to propose for my future happiness?"

"Oh yes! I know your family has a tradition of having wedding portraits hand painted, but really you should just have the picture taken, I don't think any painter could quite capture those fine eyes you love so much."

"It wouldn't easy, to catch their expression, that fire. But the color and shape, the lashes, those remarkable features, those might be painted correctly."

Caroline did not have a chance to respond as they found themselves almost on top of Charles and Lizzie.

"I didn't know you two had decided to go for a walk." Said Caroline. She was a little worried they had been overheard.

"It wasn't really planned, I wanted to see if I could find a flower to help brighten Jane's day, Lizzie offered to help." Smiled Charles.

Caroline reached out and took Charles' arm, pulling him away from Lizzie. "If you had told me you were walking I could have come with you, you know how much I love picking flowers."

Caroline turned them to start walking; leaving Lizzie behind them, William saw the rudeness of the action and turned to her offering his other arm.

"Oh. No. It's alright, honestly I am no good act picking out pretty flowers, I tend to lean towards rare flowers myself. I'm sure Caroline has a much better eye than I do. I will just head back to the cabin and check on Jane."

She turned and happily walked back to the cabin, she had enjoyed her walk with Charles but the idea of wandering the woods with William and Caroline was not one she wanted to think about for long.


	20. Chapter 20

Jane was feeling much better and had even spent the afternoon and evening in everyone's company. She and Charles had set up snacks and played a movie on the laptop luckily the screen was big enough for three to watch as Caroline had joined them. William and Lizzie had spent the afternoon reading their respective books.

In the evening Jane and Charles sat at the bar counter, Jane was teaching him to play rummy, Lizzie sat in her corner reading her book, William also sat reading his book, and Caroline sat on the couch holding a book. She opened and closed it, glanced how far William was in his and opened hers to the same point. She would ask him a question and he would simply answer, never pursuing a conversation beyond. She flipped through the pages, and then finally set it down. She sighed loudly.

"There is nothing like a good book to make a pleasant evening. It's the one thing I can never get tired of, a good book." She smiled. "When I get married my house must have an amazing library, filled to the rooftop with books!"

No one replied. She looked around and saw no one paying attention to her; she glanced down at William he continued to read. She got up and walked over the laptop, she opened it up and found the music player she found a dance mix and played it. They each glanced up at the sound but then returned to their previous activity.

Caroline stood not far from William, where nothing could block his view, and began to dance. She moved like a pro, her figure was shown off with each movement. But all the effort was for nothing, he never even glanced up. Out of desperation she made one final effort.

"Lizzie, you have been in that chair all day, and you didn't even get to finish your walk this morning. You need to get up and stretch, come dance with me!" she called out with a fake smile.

Lizzie looked up at Caroline, she thought about saying no, but in truth the music had made her want to get up and dance. She saw no harm in it. She closed her book and joined Caroline. Lizzie was by no means a great dancer; she didn't know any special moves and she never really thought about it, she just let her body move. But the way her body looked when she moved was enough to make any man look twice.

William glanced up and couldn't look away, without realizing it he had closed his book and set it aside. He watched her curves move back and forth and the angles of her body turn and slide. The glow of the lit fire behind the girls lit her up light a warm spotlight, the red streaks in her hair burned like wild fire. He was mesmerized by her. He almost didn't hear Caroline.

"Will come join us! You know you want to." She laughed.

"There are only two reasons I can think of for you two to be dancing right now. And my joining you would ruin both." He replied with a smile.

"What are you talking about? Do you know what he means?" Caroline asked moving closer to Lizzie so it appeared they were dancing together.

"No clue, but I promise you it's a joke at our expense. The best way to disappoint him would be to ignore it." Replied Lizzie still dancing.

Caroline was enjoying the attention from William and hated the idea of ignoring him, she had to know.

"William Darcy you tell me right now." She said playfully.

"I have no problem tell you." He replied sitting back. "Either you two are dancing so close because, well, you want to dance _close_. Or because you know that dancing is one of the best ways to show off the female figure. If it's the first, I'd only be in the way, if it's the second, well, I can admire you much better from right here."

Caroline stopped dancing and let out a giggle.

"Naughty boy! I can't believe you William, oh Lizzie how are we going to get him back for his dirty mind!"

Lizzie stopped dancing and sat down in front of the laptop to play with the music settings.

"Nothing could be easier, as long as you're willing. All we have to do is tease him, laugh at him. You've been his friend for years you've got to have the dirt on him."

"Hardly. Our relationship has never taught me that. What can we laugh at? His rational mind, or calm temper? No I'm sorry Lizzie, I think he wins this round. We can't laugh at someone who has nothing to laugh at." She smiled at William, whose eyes were still on Lizzie.

"Nothing, really. That is something I have never heard of, and I hope something I won't hear of again, we all have something to laugh at, and I would hate to give up laughter." She laughed.

"Caroline gives me too much credit, as you said we all have something to at, even the wisest and best of men can be laughed at by someone whose goal is a joke." Said William.

"Of course," replied Lizzie "there is always someone willing to make a joke of anything, but I hope I am not one of those people. I never laugh at something that is wise, or good. Nonsense, whims, inconsistencies, flaws those I will laugh at and I will laugh at them whenever I can, I admit that. But you of course do not have flaws, whims, or inconsistencies do you Mr. Darcy."

"No one is perfect Elizabeth, but I have made an effort in my life to avoid the weaknesses that often expose one to ridicule."

"Such as vanity and pride?"

"Vanity is a weakness, but pride? When someone truly has superior intellect, talent or skill pride will always exist. And with superiority of mind it will be within reason."

Lizzie leaned a little closer to the laptop to hide her smile.

"I assume that you are done cross examining William? So what's the result?" asked Caroline.

"Oh William is perfect, no doubt." Smiled Lizzie.

"I told you no one is perfect." Said William. "I have my own vices and flaws, they just aren't of understanding. I would never say I have a good temper that would make me a liar. It has on occasion gotten the better of me. And I can't forget the mistakes of others as easily as I should, or the wrongs they may have done to me or those I care about. Flattery is all but lost on me. Some might even call me resentful. My good opinion once lost is lost forever."

"No forgive and forget for you? You're right, not perfect. Resentment is a flaw, but not one I can laugh at." She let out a dramatic sigh "You have won this round Mr. Darcy, you are safe from my ridicule."

"As I said, no one is perfect, in every person there is some natural defect, a flaw that not even the best education can overcome."

"And your flaw is a natural hate of everybody." She smiled.

"And yours," he smiled back, "is a willful misunderstanding of them."

The two held their smiles, she thinking only of the joy of a level sparring of the mind, he thinking of far more dangerous thoughts.

"Well I'm bored, how about we watch a movie?" asked Caroline with a voice of irritation. She was tired of listening to what she saw as a mental flirtation.

Lizzie moved to sit on the couch Caroline sat between her and William and began the movie. The girls focused on the opening scene, while William took a moment to think to himself of the past few minutes, he almost smiled until he began to feel the danger of paying to Elizabeth too much attention.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning came with excitement. Lizzie woke up to the sound of the walkie talkie calling out her name, when she answered the camp owner told her that within the next few hours the road would be clear enough to send the truck up for them. With a squeal of excitement she ran through the cabin and let all the others know.

To Charles and Jane the news was bittersweet, they had both been enjoying their time together, though she had been sick they had gotten to know each other a lot better and were closer than before.

Lizzie and Caroline were equally as happy to go home. Caroline was delighted at the thought of finally being away from the younger Bennet sister. The excitement of going home and having a spa day was a close second. Lizzie was just as happy to leave her.

William was by far the happiest at the news. His time with Elizabeth had been too long and too often. She attracted him and interested him more than he was willing to allow. Caroline was not making it any easier, she teased and mocked him more than she ever had before and worse still she was rude to Elizabeth.

He made an effort to make sure he paid careful attention not to show her any sign of admiration or encouragement. If she had any idea of trying to win him over he was sure his actions the past few days had only elevated her hopes. He would be sure to avoid giving her more hope in the future.

He did not speak to her the rest of the day, they each packed up their stuff and Lizzie was the first out the door when the truck arrived. The others chatted amongst themselves and though he and Elizabeth had been sat together alone in the back of the truck he paid her no attention for the entire twenty minute drive.

When they arrived back at camp Mr. and Mrs. Bingley embraced their children closely and then did the same to William, they gave him a phone and he stepped aside to assure his mother he was alright.

Jane and Lizzie were not as warmly greeted by their mother who was sure that another couple of days would have guaranteed Charles asking Jane out, but their father hugged each of them tightly and was glad to have them back. They said their goodbyes and each got in their family car to go home. Lizzie sat next to Jane in the back of their parent's station wagon and smiled to finally be out of that tiny prison of a cabin.

"No more science trips." Whispered Lizzie to Jane as she looked out the window, Jane simply giggled in response.

When they got home Lydia and Kitty immediately told them all the latest gossip both about themselves and about every other person in the school, Lydia was full of the who was dating who and Kitty knew all the rumors about which girls were trying to steal which guys.

Lizzie turned to Jane and said,

"Ya know, I almost miss the cabin."

**AN: There ya go folks, they are officially off the mountain! Yay! Again thank you for your patience and understanding on my creative choices. Don't forget to R&R!**


	22. Chapter 22

Though the first week after the science trip had been filled with questions and excitement, the rest of the term was pretty uneventful. Jane was working on new recipes to submit for various scholarships; Lizzie was busy with extra assignments and a few online college courses. She couldn't finish high school this year with Jane and Charlotte, but she was hoping she could finish after the first quarter of her senior year, or spring break at the latest.

Charles and Jane had begun to spend more and more time together; they had several classes together and would often partner up, though they still had not moved from friendship into relationship.

Lizzie, Caroline and William had also fallen into a pattern of spending a lot of time together, their classes had an uneven study count and somehow they always ended up as the three person group. Though she found most of this time spent together to be torturous, she also found herself entertained watching Caroline pile compliment after compliment on William, and he barely paid attention. It seemed he was even ruder than he had been before the science trip. It was strange, she had thought for a moment that they could have been friends, but then she remembered who he really was.

By spring break Jane was teaching Charles how to make her special mocha brownies, a secret recipe she shared with no one else. Lizzie knew Jane was in love. But still they were only friends; she began to wonder if Charlotte had a point, maybe Jane needed to be more forward. The thought passed quickly when Lizzie saw the smile on Charles face, he had to know how Jane felt.

Lizzie was spending much more time with William Darcy than she thought was necessary, they argued constantly, granted the debates gave her a certain amount of pleasure, his skill and knowledge were beyond anyone else she had ever argued with. But he was arrogant and rude, and where ever William was, so was Caroline. That alone was enough to make Lizzie never want to be around him. As the term came to an end, Lizzie looked forward to having new classes and could only hope they would not include William Darcy.

**AN: Clearly none of this is from the original book, but I wanted some time to pass to give them real life time to get to know each other better.**


	23. Chapter 23

Lizzie and Jane sat in the living room; Lizzie worked on her English paper while Jane was on her laptop looking up new recipes. The house was fairly quiet; Kitty and Lydia had gone to the mall with friends, when a loud and excited shout came from Mr. Bennet's study.

Mrs. Bennet came running out holding a sheet of paper in her hand and an excited look on her face.

"Lizzie! Lizzie! You lucky lucky girl! I cannot believe how lucky you are! To be personally chosen! Oh Lizzie you are so lucky!" shouted Mrs. Bennet with far too much excitement.

Mr. Bennet followed after his wife with a smile on his face but no outward signs of excitement.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lizzie.

"Do you know what I am holding Lizzie?" asked Mrs. Bennet.

"How would I know mom?" she replied.

"You are such a lucky girl! Do you realize how few get this opportunity? To be selected at all. Oh Lizzie!"

"Ok seriously what are you talking about?" said Lizzie irritation clear in her voice.

Mr. Bennet stepped forward and took the paper from Mrs. Bennet.

"She is talking about this dear. It's a letter from a gentleman by the name of Mr. Collins. It reads:

_To the Parents of Miss Elizabeth Bennet,_

_It is my pleasure to send word to you on behalf of the head mistress of Rosings College, Ms Catherine De Bourgh, of whom I have the great fortune to be a personal assistant. Ms. De Bourgh has reviewed Miss Elizabeth's application and transcripts and has seen promise in her. Ms. De Bourgh has a fine eye for seeing the promise in young ladies, even those who may not fit the usual criteria of Rosings._

_As the next step in the application process Ms. De Bourgh would like to set up a time for an interview and an in depth observation of Miss Elizabeth's habits and skills. As her assistant I have the honor of performing such tasks for Ms. De Bourgh who simply has far too much to do at the College to get away. _

_The observation process will take at least a week; I have been graciously given the time off by Ms. De Bourgh for the last week in April. I will be staying at a hotel, but expect to dine with your family every night to truly get to know Miss Elizabeth and her family. I will also be attending school with her to make sure she meets all our basic criteria; after all we would not want to offer a place at Rosings to anyone who might embarrass Ms De Bourgh._

_I look forward to fulfilling Ms. De Bourgh's request and meeting with you soon._

_Wilfred Collins _

Lizzie was stunned, she didn't know what to address first, the fact that she had no idea what Rosings College was, the obvious signs that this Mr. Collins was a buffoon, or the fact that he was clearly and desperately in love with his boss. Her father handed her the letter and sat back in his chair. She read it over again, nothing was ringing any bells, she had never applied to any school, she had no intention of applying anywhere but Pemberley.

"I don't know why this guy thinks I applied to his school, I have never even heard of this place."

"Rosings College is a wonderful school; it is filled with opportunity for young ladies. They are very exclusive in their acceptance, you have no idea how lucky you are to even get this far." Replied Mrs. Bennet with an almost dreamy look.

"Ok, assuming that's true, even though, again, I've never heard of it, that still doesn't change the fact that I never applied there." Her voice was showing signs of irritation again.

"Of course not Lizzie, your head is up in the clouds with that Pemberley nonsense! That's why I sent your application to Rosings!" said Mrs. Bennet with still far too much excitement.

"First off Pemberley is my dream school, that's where I am going to college, and second are you kidding me? You seriously pretended to be me and applied to a school I've never even heard of? Do they even have my major? Do you even know what my major is?!" Lizzie shouted furiously.

"Oh Lizzie! You are a spoilt brat! Your father has filled your head with nonsense. You can't go to-"

"Mary!" interrupted Mr. Bennet. Mrs. Bennet turned and looked at him, he gave her a meaningful look that told her she had said to much. She left the room with a loud sigh. Mr. Bennet turned back to Lizzie."Sweetheart, I know you have your heart set on Pemberley, but it wouldn't hurt to look around at other schools, you never know what might be out there. This school may be exactly what you're looking for."

"What was mom talking about?" Lizzie asked.

"Nothing dear, she just got over excited. Rosings was the school she applied to when she was in high school, but she never made it past her initial application, it's important to her. Just give it a try ok? It won't hurt to at least learn about the school and meet Mr. Collins." His voice was kind.

Lizzie looked at Jane who, of course, nodded in agreement. She let out a sigh.

"Fine, I will meet him, and learn about the school, but I make no promises."

"That's all I ask." He replied.

"That includes no promises I won't make fun of the guy, because honestly he sounds like a-"

"Buffoon." Interrupted Mr. Bennet with a laugh.

**AN: Soon we will meet Mr. Collins :) Also yes I know his name is actually William Collins in the original but I didn't want double William, plus I think Wilfred is more suited for Mr. Collins. :) R&R! **


End file.
